Hunters & Preys S01-S02
by sharlie
Summary: Eric Northman will make sure the little girl hunter he found in his area will not forget about him any time soon. The very smell of a hunter makes him want to kill. This one is pretty, but that doesn't mean he's going to play nice. Unless he gets too caught up in his own game.
1. Episode 101: At First Sight

**HUNTERS AND PREYS**

* * *

 _The events are based on the ones in the show, with the addition of an OC that will shake things up.  
The timeline is very loosely followed, but you should be able to recognize and understand the developments easily._

* * *

 _Rated M for content at least as mature as in the HBO show. (Very Graphic Language, Violence, and Sex)_

* * *

 _This is_ _inspired by another fanfic, but I can't find it..._

 _I just remember I loved the premises (about vampire hunters), but it was left unfinished. It never left my mind, and I can't even say today what I took from its backstory and what was my idea. Anyway, the premises are the same, but it's an entirely new story._

 _So you could say this is a fanfic of a fanfic? I hope that's okay._

 _I don't own anything anyway._

* * *

 _As English is not my first language, you may find some strange phrasings or rookie mistakes._ _I tried really hard to produce a clean and_ _well-written story, however, if you find any errors or clumsiness, don't hesitate to point it out to me, as I will gladly correct them._

* * *

 **SEASON ONE**

 **Episode 101: At First Sight**

It's the night of my twenty-first birthday, and the girls have decided to take me to that club they always go to. They've decided it's about time I get wasted. It's about time I loosen up and get away from my constant studying and working. At first, I was kind of nervous about the whole idea. Getting dressed up, going out at night, drinking, dancing, I have never allowed myself to be that careless. But now I'm twenty-one. I'm allowed to drink. I'm a grown-up. And I'm allowed to be stupid from time to time. I've been so careful since…since I'm by myself. I've been so…grown-up. So I'm allowed to be childish, right? Does it make sense? I wouldn't know, I'm totally wasted…

* * *

At first sight, Jillian Kay was an average twenty-one-year-old. Except maybe that she would finish med school at the end of the next semester, several years in advance. Except, also, that she got excellent grades in every class she took, without showing so much of a difficulty. Except that she lived alone in an almost empty house, instead of at the college dormitory like most of her friends. Except that she was paying for it all by herself, working every night as a waitress, in a little bar of a tiny town not too far from the university. She was your perfect twenty-one-year-old, except for the more observant. Because anyone who took a good look into her dark eyes would see that, behind her shyness and quiet attitude, was a confidence, a strength and sharpness that should have never been seen in a girl her age.

However, she made sure no one was interested enough to take that second look. She made sure to keep everyone at bay and avoided drawing attention to herself as best she could. The very few friends that had gotten close enough to notice her peculiar way of life had also understood they shouldn't question it. She didn't invite people at her place; she never stayed at other's. She had never been interested in boys. When asked, she'd say she had no time, but the truth was, she had absolutely no desire to even approach a boy, nor a girl either, for anything but friendship. And, maybe, it wasn't only to remain discreet. She realized that, with a past like hers, well, she didn't need a shrink to figure it out. But she considered herself happy so, why force something that she didn't want, when she didn't even feel the need? Of course, some girls would mock her virginity and lack of experience, and some guys would try and flirt or ask her out, but she was used to shrugging it off. She truly didn't care. Plus, she had so much to hide, that changing the subject without anyone noticing was really a second nature.

Her first nature, on the other hand, was dictating her to be always on guard, to always keep a keen eye to her surroundings, to _always_ be ready to fight. That was why, even with that much alcohol in her blood — not that much really, but it was her first time, and the few shots and beer made her feel like she was walking underwater — even with her sight reduced, her need to cling on the table to stand up and her incessant giggling, she had spotted them the very instant they had walked into the room. They were both tall — he was huge —, blonde, elegant, and they moved with a snakelike grace and an unmistakable superiority that they wouldn't be able to hide if they tried. And it was easy to see they didn't try. For a second, she wondered if she would have been able to tell that they were vampires, if she hadn't been trained to. Her eyes flickered to her friends, that were still arguing about going to the dance floor or not, unknowingly of course. The two vampires had entered by a back door across the room from them, and it was a wide room crowded with people — humans only — dancing, laughing, screaming to hear each other above the loud and thumping music.

She swallowed the lump in her throat, suddenly feeling naked without her weapons. She had always carried them on her, when she had to be out at night. A silver chain inside her right sleeve and a silver and wood dagger, a family heirloom, inside her left sleeve. Both carefully hidden and ready to use, thanks to a clever mechanism she had been trained to handle at an early age. It was the strict minimum. But tonight, she had none of those. She had decided that wearing the tight, sleeveless red dress, her friends had picked out for her, was more important than all she had been taught when she was a kid. She had hesitated for a long time, knowing very well that it was stupid. But, nonetheless, she had chosen the dress. Tonight, for the first time ever, she had decided to be reckless. And of course, it was tonight that she would meet the first vampires since she had left her peers.

Well aware that it was only a matter of seconds before they sensed her, the way she had sensed them — and was still sensing their presence, even turning her back to them, to face her friends —, she should have been scared to death. Instead, in her intoxicated state, she giggled, straightened up — not without holding the table to keep from stumbling down —, she turned her whole body towards them, then looked up with what she wanted to look like confidence and a smug smile on her lips. She lost the smile quickly when she was met by his icy blue eyes, glaring at her across the crowd. The intensity of his stare made it difficult for her to breathe. She could feel the power of his age radiating from him, and she instantly knew she was no match. He would crush her in a blink of an eye. And the dead serious expression he sported let her think that was exactly what was coming.

* * *

 _Fuck, fuck, fuck!_ What hunter goes out during nighttime without so much as a silver knife? What am I supposed to do with my ridiculously thin silver necklace? It probably won't do much more than irritate him. I try to think but my mind is blank, so I close my eyes, but not before I notice the rising rage in his. He knows what I am. I ought to figure out what to do next, because this could definitely be the end of me. With my eyes closed, I can sense him even more strongly. I can sense his anger, his desire for blood enhanced by my mere presence. I can sense his muscles tense as he prepares for attack. My mind is still blank, but I can feel my own body tense in response; I feel my training kicking in. I will know he is planning to move before he even budges, and I will be ready to defend and counterattack. But I also know already that it is useless. Even a fully trained and experienced hunter would need back up to take down a vampire that old.

It's not fair. I don't want to die like that…

I'm being pulled back to my senses — or out of them — by an arm around my shoulders. Dawn, always ready to party, tries to drag me to the dance floor.

"Come on! You need to dance it out! You look like you're going to fall asleep!"

I don't know what she's talking about but I know I surely can't go dancing right now. I feel nauseated from the fear and pretty self-conscious, to say the least.

"I think I need to sit down, we'll go dancing later, I promise." I say in her ear. She sighs disappointedly and goes anyway with Shirley, while I sit at our table with the others. I take a sip from my beer, already liking the taste, as I refocus, my eyes on my drink.

I feel him move, but not as I expected. He just follows the other vampire — way younger and still unaware of my presence —, and I vaguely wonder if I would be able to defeat her. Maybe if I was sober and armed, with an element of surprise, I could. She's not that young either. They go sit at a table, not far from where they stood, and I have to look their way to understand they are following a small bald human who is talking excitedly. His constant gesturing and babbling would foul an uninformed eye to think he is at ease with these two vampires, though I know he is not sweating from the heat. I can't hear what he's babbling about, but he's keeping the woman's full attention, while the man is scanning the crowd, his face now emotionless. Though I just need to focus on him to sense his attention is still on me, and his anger, while subsided and in check, is still very present.

I'm surprised to note he is behaving. I should have known he wouldn't kill me right there and then in front of everyone, but I was still expecting some sort of reaction. Wait, am I disappointed? The alcohol in my veins and the strangeness of the night make me yearn for some sort of action. I laugh at my stupidity. Vampires mainstream now, right? Of course, my presence angered him, but you can't erase thousands of years of hatred in merely two years! _If you try to relax, have a good time, don't worry about him, he will sense you're no threat and leave you alone!_ Simple as that.

Holding that thought, I stand up at once and inform the girls I'm joining our friends to dance, rallying a few of them with me. So I elbow my way into the crowd and, to follow Dawn's advice, I dance it out. With my eyes closed, my hands in the air, my body constricted by the crowd keeping me from falling altogether, I let myself go. To be honest, I really don't know what I'm doing and what I look like, but it feels kind of good. I let my mind wander back to the tall vampire to find him still focused on me. To my great pleasure, I can sense perplexity so, to confuse him even more, I decide to send him happy thoughts. I just hope he won't think I'm mocking him; really, I'm just trying to be normal.

* * *

In more than a thousand years of undead life, he had met his share of hunters. He had killed a few; he had seen some of his kind annihilated by others. Mainly, his maker had taught him to avoid them when he could, or, when he couldn't, to assess their strength in order to know when to fight or flight. And to never underestimate them. Even if they were only humans, hunters knew how to kill quickly and efficiently a vampire, turning their upper strength and rapidity against them. They began their training as soon as they knew how to walk, and even before that, they had been fed with vampire blood exclusively, during the first years of their life. They were faster and stronger than humans; they had tremendous learning ability and memory; they were able to sense the presence of a vampire before they could even see him; they could not be glamoured. Some also said they could smell a vampire's past life on him, especially his human life, but he granted very little credit to that myth. It had also been said that they were immortal. _That_ , hehad proven wrong.

At his age, he knew he could easily kill at least eight experienced hunters in a fight. At ten, they started to become a challenge. That is why he was perplexed at the sight of that little girl hunter in the middle of the crowd, dancing like nothing could harm her. He knew she had spotted them as soon as they had entered the room. He had felt her heartbeat increase with fear at the sight of him; he had felt her tense and get ready for battle; and then he had lost her. She had become another face in the crowd, as if she had forgotten about him. The peculiar scent of her blood the only thing keeping her from fading away. And now he was watching her dance.

He was instinctively thinking about ways to kill her. He needed to get her out of this place, isolate her somehow. Then he would sink his teeth in her throat and drain her to death. He could almost taste her blood in his mouth and couldn't resist licking his lips at the thought. But that is not what he would do. Maybe later.

There was something enticing about this little brunette in a red dress. Her dark skin reminded him of sunshine. And, most importantly, she had an innocence that made him want to play. She was pretty. Too young to be beautiful, too small to be truly graceful — despite her typical hunter's catlike walk —, definitely too carefree to be an experienced hunter. But she was. Everything about her was of a hunter, and yet not entirely. If he focused enough, he could smell the vampire blood in her vein and that infuriated him. He could also smell her virginity and _that_ automatically aroused him. Hunters were not renowned for their virtuous lifestyle. They usually died young, so lived fast. She was somewhat of an exception, and it intrigued him. Without even adding the fact that she had knowingly decided to ignore him… He had to know more about this girl.

* * *

After dancing for a while, I needed to go to the bathroom. My friend Shirley came with me, and I'm now listening to her rambling about a guy, and the difficulty to study and maintain a relationship at the same time. I'm vaguely wondering if it's not a little bit hypocritical of her to complain about lack of time, while she's at a club on a Thursday. It's kind of hard to concentrate on what she's telling me though, because I'm still wondering if I'll survive the night. The fact that the vampire has not yet reacted to my presence here doesn't mean he's not waiting for an opportunity to drain me first chance he gets. As I'm safe while I'm inside and in public, I guess I'm going to have to wait until the sun is up to get out of here… It's going to be a long night.

When we exit the bathroom, I'm startled to note the two monsters are not where I have left them. I must be really out of focus. Wait. It's worse than that. I grasp Shirley's hand as I finally spot them. She smiles at me, mistaking my panic for excitement. They are at our table. I stop dead in my tracks; my mind goes blank once again. Should I hide? Would it be as stupid as it sounds? But my fate is chosen for me as they all turn to see us arrive. Shirley pulls me by the hand, and before I know it, I'm less than five feet away from them. And I have to break my neck to meet his eyes; I don't think I have ever met someone this tall. Or is it his towering power that makes me feel so small? They are both eyeing me with interest, a menacing smile on their lips that could be mistaken with playfulness. But I know better. The tension in both their bodies mirrors mine, as all their instincts demand a fight, while mine demand that I flee.

This is why, when the bald man hugs me with a familiarity, with which I am not used, even he senses something's not right. So he tries to be comforting:

"So Jill — right? — your girlfriends here tell me this is your twenty-first birthday! Let me offer you a bottle of champagne to welcome you into my club."

Dawn looks so excited; I think she's going to burst. She practically jumps to reach me before she screams in my ear.

"M. Hermann is the owner; we've known him for a few years. But he's selling the place to this gentleman, Eric, — and I can distinctly hear trepidation in her voice as she pronounces his name — so he thought we should meet him."

Then, she adds in what she thinks is a lower enough voice: "He's a vampire!"

I try to smile at her but fail miserably.

* * *

Her discomfort was so obvious he could not repress a laugh. But he then swiftly turned to the other girls, his eyes quickly scanning them to decide of the most attractive. He settled on the bouncy one, the one talking into her ear. She was almost devouring him with her eyes and, as he was in such a good mood, he thought he would do her a favor. He kept his gaze exclusively on her as he talked, using his most seductive tone.

"Ladies, as I'm buying this club, I wondered if one of you 'regulars' could fill me in what makes it such a nice place to come to."

He wondered lightly if he was trying to upset her, make it up for her ignoring him in the first place, or just be provocative. Probably all of the above. He wanted to assert his full dominion, but he was also testing her reactions. He wanted her to attack. He wanted her to come at him. She didn't.

* * *

The whole scene unfolded in front of me, without me being able to move an inch, unable to think. Dawn was conversing with the guy, flirting openly with him, and he was flirting back. But with an I'm-such-above-all-of-you attitude that would have gotten to my nerves if I had any nerve left available. I was in some sort of a trance. My eyes were fixed on an imaginary point on the wall behind them. All of my senses were in alert mode. Both vampires were isolated from the rest of the crowd in my mind, and I was aware of every flexion of the tiniest muscle in their bodies; I could even feel them blink — a residuum from their human life. Without looking at her, my hunter's sixth sense could feel the woman studying me carefully; I could feel her restlessness from the whole situation, despite her cool, collected, almost bored exterior. The man, who was now known as Eric, was much more relaxed; he had probably understood what little a threat I was to him, and was visibly toying with my nerves as he invited my friend for a drink.

I am now in the process of going home. It's still the middle of the night; we're waiting for a cab outside the club, and my friends don't notice how hard it is for me to breathe.

I am now in the process of going home, since I said I wanted to leave after Dawn had gone away with him. They think I'm jealous he didn't choose me. Most of them are. They all rivaled in tricks to make him look their ways. I just stood still, as neutral as I could. I stood there, nauseated, as he was leering at their throats.

I am now in the process of going home, as I'm torn between letting her do whatever the fuck she wants and saving her life. It's when I enter the cab that I realize I'm just a coward.


	2. Episode 102: The Second Encounter

**Episode 102: The Second Encounter**

I spend the next day at school, then working at the bar, not daring to call Dawn and inquire on her night. Hell, inquire on her still being alive! She usually works at the bar with me on Fridays. I'm about to ask our boss, Sam, if she has called, and at what time she's supposed to come in, but everyone is suddenly upset, when they hear about a murder that happened last night. A woman named Maudette was found dead in her apartment. I wonder if a certain vampire has anything to do with it. I didn't really know her, but some of the staff had been to school with her, and the news took them aback.

So, I just spend the day pretending nothing has happened and I'm doing a crappy job at it. Not knowing drives me crazy, but I'm too scared to pick up a phone. Didn't someone say ignorance is bliss? Sam thinks I'm upset about the murder, so he decides to act on it at my break, while I'm pacing behind the bar, watching the sun set, with so much worry in my features he just hugs me right there and then. Sam has become like a big brother to me.

It still makes me smile to remember the day we met, almost three years ago. We had certainly gotten to a bad start. When I entered his office for the interview, I got assaulted by the canine smell coming from him, and instantly mistook him for a werewolf. Without even saying a word, I had left slamming the door and strode to my car. He had run after me. So, the moment he caught up with me, I had my dagger in hand, and pushed him against the side of the car, all too ready to slit his throat. I remember that it was the utter dismay in his eyes, the complete lack of aggressiveness, even after my attack, that made me stop in my tracks. Very un-werewolf-y… So, I sniffed him once more and realized my mistake: a shapeshifter. I apologized flatly, while he yelled at me that I was the craziest person he had ever met. Even as he was yelling, I could see he meant no harm.

We talked for a while that night. It was just after the Great Revelation, so I chose to just tell him what I was too. He was impressed, even as I told him there was nothing impressive about being raised to kill. Even vampires. I disgusted myself. I have learned to accept it since. He was hurt I had mistaken him for a were — he's not a big fan of them himself. Me, it was just the smell that automatically put me on edge. I knew it was a kind of racism of sort, but I couldn't control it. I had been around wolves only once in my life, and the experience had been… well… pretty traumatizing. So, since I haven't met another wolf to this day, I haven't been able to get used to their distinctive smell. Maybe Sam helped a bit with that. I'll only know when I'm confronted to one…

Anyway. He hired me and we became friends. I've worked for him for the whole three years of med school. Working five days a week – only at night after my classes, and the whole week during holidays –, I have been able to pay for school and cover my meager expenses. I then became friends with Dawn; I think I amuse her. My lack of experience in… pretty much everything makes her go all big sister-y on me. I think she's impressed too, about the fact I'm going to be a doctor. I guess it's her dream of getting the hell out of that town that I'm fulfilling in her place. She became friends with many of my fellow med students too. She's the one that drags us to do crazy stuff. The one that helps us relax and forget about biochemistry and cadavers from time to time.

I like everyone else at the bar, especially Lafayette, who's always fun and my favorite badass. I truly wish I could get to know him better, but he's always kept me at bay. Maybe he thinks I'm too much of a square, or I'm reading into it and he just doesn't have the time for new friends, with his multiple jobs. I even like Arlene and her overwhelming simplicity, or Terry and his weird quietness. I stay away from Tara's aggressiveness, but I secretly wished I was more like her, assertive. I truly like everyone here, defaults and all.

Except for Sookie. Our relationship had gotten to a bad start as well, but we've never gone beyond that. Sookie is a telepath. She is not used to secrecy, since she knows pretty much everyone's secrets. When Sam introduced us, I felt the pull the moment she shook my hand with her over-enthusiastic smile. I had been trained to protect my mind against exterior aggression since my early childhood, and she had been used to hearing people's thoughts since hers. In an instant, she found herself pressed against a wall with a dagger to her throat. I had never felt a pull coming from a human; I was just as awestruck as she was. Once again, I had reacted on reflex. Even after years without practicing, my training wouldn't let me respond like a normal human being. Sam had to persuade me that she didn't do it on purpose, that she didn't mean any harm. We didn't speak for a while after that; we observed each other from afar, refusing to acknowledge which one had been wrong. It took months for us to become civil and we never became friends. We just ignore each other, even if I know we intrigue each other just as much.

That evening, she's really upset, because her brother is suspected for Maudette's murder. Jason is a stupid guy, but a kind of nice one; I could swear he wouldn't hurt a fly, and I'm pretty sure he's got nothing to do with it. Sam has been torn all night between comforting her and comforting me… which is kind of sweet because I know he has a crush on her. I don't know why, since I find her nothing short of annoying.

Tonight, though, may be the first time I don't really want to talk to him. The growing darkness outside is making me even more nervous than I already am. I have lived under the illusion that there were no vampires in Louisiana. I hadn't met one since I've moved in. Not one before last night. Of course, I spent from thirteen to eighteen years old locked up in the house I have bought with my mother's money. I spent those years catching up with school; I even attended college, and aced my exam with only setting a foot outside at last resorts. Blessed is the Internet. At eighteen, I entered the medical school I wanted, the one a few minutes away from my house, and I have found this job as a waitress not far away either. I have slowly learned to socialize; I have even made friends in both places. Except for my memory and my learning facilities, I was almost forgetting I'm anything special. Not only did last night wreck all that, but it also reminded me that I'm far from being safe. Even if I left when I was only thirteen, I'll always be a hunter to vampires.

When Sam asks me for the fourth time what is wrong with me, I break down in tears. I try to tell him, but the hiccups don't help. I see him shrugging helplessly to Hoyt and René, two of Jason's friends that sat at the bar. Hoyt — a big puppy-eyed sweet giant — gets me some water while René — the brain of the team with a thick Cajun accent — is telling me to breathe, circling his hand gently on my back. I think they manage to understand, between my sobs, that I probably let one of my best friends be killed by a vampire before my very eyes, without doing a thing. They're confused at first, but when they finally get it, Sam leaves without a word, running to his office. I'm beginning to think this is all I deserve, when he comes back, a few minutes later. That's when I understand I have scared him to death.

"You stupid girl! She's all right! I just called her; she doesn't work until Monday, that's all. She wants you to call her, by the way, I think she wants you to come to her place tomorrow; she was all excited…"

He seems relieved, but also irked by something. I realize it's the thought of her having a good time with a vampire. To be honest, it irks me too. If anything, I legitimately don't want to hear about the blast she's had all night with that guy. Wait, this looks a lot like jealousy, doesn't it? No, I _am_ happy for her, and definitely relieved that she is okay. Who's the prick that said ignorance is bliss? Though I still don't feel well. There's a knot in my stomach that just won't go away. When Sam and Hoyt leave laughing, René stays behind. His voice is unusually hesitant and shy.

"So… How was it meeting your first vampire? … How was he?"

I shrug in response: "Tall."

The following day, I am still restless. I haven't slept well for two nights in a row, and I can't stop fidgeting whatever I do. I call Dawn to say I'll join them soon. I need to calm myself down, so I go for a run. In broad daylight, I feel safe. I feel like whatever should come at me, I'll be able to defend myself. It's nice to feel this uselessly powerful…

When I finally arrive at her house, dripping wet from sweat and the water I have splashed on my face, my friends welcome me excitedly. They are sitting or lying on the grass, enjoying the sun. Dawn has a wide smile plastered on her features and images of the Joker come into my mind. I shake them out before I sit with them, and start with what I try to be my most enthusiastic tone:

"- So, girls, what's new?

\- Well, nothing much with us, since the last time, but I believe Dawn here has some things to tell us…"

They all began to speak at the same time, nudging or encouraging the beaming girl to finally talk.

"- So? - How was it? - Did you talk? - Did you have sex? - Did he bite you? - Does it hurt? - Damn, he was hot!"

As a response, she just grins and tugs at her collar to show us the bite marks on her neck. The reactions are spread between awe and repulsion. I, though, remain impassible. However, on the inside, I am positively boiling with anger. I know — I just _know_ — he has done it so I would see. So that I would know he could act with total impunity. He is provoking me. I'm dying to know if he has mentioned me, but I can't ask that without looking completely self-centered. Which I might be.

I then listen to my friend rambling on and on about how marvelous it's been; how it's the best sex she's ever had. Or will ever have. How he is such a male she realized all the guys she's been before were just pussies. Et cetera. I just shut her down in my head and decide to watch the grass grow. I know some of the guys she's been with. Sookie's brother Jason, and even Sam are among them. They wouldn't be too happy to hear that… I wonder once again if that Eric guy could have something to do with Maudette. I heard she had bite marks on her thighs. I don't know how she died though. But if he had been with Dawn that night, why would he go and murder some other gal — and a less attractive one too (sorry Maudette)? Maybe it was his female vampire friend. But that didn't make much sense either. There's probably no connection and I'm looking too much into it.

It takes a while before my quietness alerts Dawn that something's wrong with me. I'm always pretty discreet, but, around them, I usually voice my opinion. That or it's my miserable appearance that eventually got her attention. My sweat has dried and my hair must be everywhere, plus my face, without any make-up, must be paler than I'd care for.

"Come on, sweetie, enough about me, let's all go inside, I'll make some tea, and you'll go take a shower."

Whoa, I must look worse than I thought: there's _never_ "enough about her _"_. Well, I'm being mean now. I guess a good shower and some tea is exactly what I need. I thank her and escape straight to the shower. I know her little house as well as my own; I must have spent just as much time here as I have in my sorry excuse for a house lately. I do enjoy Dawn's company — really, she's such a strong-willed woman, I often wish I were more like her — but there's also something cozy about this place. Then again, anywhere would look cozy compared to my empty house. There's something resembling settlement in the act of buying furniture; I can't quite resolve myself to do it. Maybe I think it's just a grown-up thing. Or maybe, even if I've lived there for the past eight years now — I can't believe it's been this long —, I'm still ready to flee. This town has always been temporary. A step in the process of changing my life. I was bound to go to Seattle and become a great surgeon. Save people. Not kill anyone. That had been the resolution I made when I was thirteen, when my mother died.

I am thinking about all this as the hot water runs down my face and the rest of my body, washing me from all the fear and the restlessness of these past days. I go out fresh and new but exhausted, and I know that, at last, I'll be able to have a good night's sleep. I sprawl myself on the bed, rolled up in a towel, and I sigh. I am just now beginning to think that, maybe, this unfortunate encounter at the club won't have too bad consequences. It's not like I'm going to go back there anytime soon. I'll just go on with my routine, and I probably won't run into any vampire before the end of the school year, my graduation and my departure. I start daydreaming about my new life in Seattle and all the things I'll change. But also all the things I'll miss from here. And I smile when I hear the girls laughing in the other room, probably still talking about all the naughty things Dawn's done in her life. I'm so comfortable I don't feel myself falling asleep.

* * *

She woke up with a start. The first thing she noticed was that the night had fallen and the window was still open. Then only, she noticed his presence. Her good night vision allowed her to distinguish him in the obscurity. He sat in a large chair, in a dark corner of the room; both his elbows rested on the armrests, his long fingers joined in a tent. He was all dressed in black, and the long blond hair that framed his face hid his features from her sight. She could only perceive the twinkle in his eyes that were staring intently at her.

She should have known. She should have known Dawn had invited him into her house. She should have asked. But what kind of person invited a vampire into her home and did not revoke her invitation afterward? It was such an evidence for her, that she could not imagine her friend had been so reckless. Though she should have known. In the corner of her eyes fixed on him, she could see the note Dawn had left on the nightstand, probably informing her she had left for work, and that Jill could sleep over. That's how nice she was. But somehow, Jill had always known her friend's recklessness would have consequences someday. She just never imagined it would be her own death.

She straightened, and all her muscles tensed. To her surprise as much as his, her heartbeat remained steady and strong; she could feel adrenaline shooting through her veins, however her breathing was long and calm. She was prepared and focused. Her sharp mind weighed all her options in less than a second. She was almost naked, except for the towel around her body; and she was unarmed — she had not brought her dagger with her and her silver necklace was still in the bathroom. Nevertheless, as slim as it was, it was her only chance.

Without wasting any more thoughts, she bounced from the bed to the bathroom door. But before she could reach half of the way, she felt her wrist clamped in a cold vice, her whole body being spun around, and coming to a stop when her back crashed against what felt like an ice-cold wall. The towel had fled away in the process, and it's when she felt his arms snake around her, imprisoning her owns, that she realized her naked form was pressed against his body. She tried to struggle, but it was completely useless, and the chuckle it provoked picked her pride. She then stiffened, raising her chin. She would not beg; she would not give him the satisfaction of seeing her fear. So, she took a deep breath. That's when it happened.

The scent of him assaulted her senses; she could not fight the images that obtruded into her mind. They were vague and blurred, but also extraordinary vivid. She could smell the ocean and the snow; she could smell the cold winters, averted by animal fur and wood fire. She also smelled the blood. But not only from all the victims he had fed from, she smelled the blood of his enemies, drawn by sword on the battlefield. However, what surprised her was this thin but unmistakable relish of ancient royalty. His pride and natural class did not come solely from his current condition as a vampire; it had been permeated in him from a lineage that was thousands of years old. Howbeit, that did not mean he was not a savage.

It is his voice, though, not his teeth, that brought her back to the present. And even if she was grateful for now, she did not know yet if it was for the best. She still thought he kept her way too close for a casual conversation.

"Do not drift away, little hunter, I want you here with me for what is coming."

His tone was low, seducing, almost a murmur. And while she wondered if she only imagined his breath tickling the sensitive skin behind her ear, what she definitely felt was the pull on her mind. It was strong, domineering, and she had to fight, stronger than she ever did, to avoid his glamour. She kept her head up and her eyes fixed on an imaginary point on the wall, her breathing deep and her heartbeat steady. She was here and now, with him.

"- Calm down, I am not going to harm you… You're going to take a deep breath and tell me your name.

\- Please, — she forced a confident smile on her lips — I could resist that kind of glamour when I was five years old."

She thought that would infuriate him, but it only made him laugh.

"I had to try. Though you must have a lot of nerves to dare taunting me with so little _strength_."

Stressing on that last word, he brutally tightened his grip to help make his point and steal her breath away. He would not let her think for a second that he was soft. He would not let her know that he had not decided yet what to do with her. All his instincts were telling him to kill her, get rid of her without hesitation. She was a hunter, a human born and raised to exterminate vampires. There was no place for hesitation. Even if she was undoubtedly no threat for him, he could tell by her swift movement that she should be able to defeat a vampire up to a hundred years old, maybe two. He could not afford that kind of risk. She was his responsibility now. So why was he delaying it?

She was trying to conceal her fear, but he could still feel it. At first, when he had pressed her against him, he had felt her go limp in his arms like she was going to surrender, but now she was back. And he could feel a determination that made him smile and breathe her in. He could not resist pressing his nose against the skin of her neck, grazing his stubble along it, and letting his long hair caress her shoulder, relishing in the goosebumps he was able to create. For the first time that night, he heard her heartbeat increase, and was somehow disappointed she could not catch sight of the cheeky smile he was displaying. His arms shifted slightly on her bare skin, but enough to make her breathe in sharply. A breath that was taken away again when they both felt his arousal growing against her back.

It was unintentional, and for a second, he felt like a teenager that could not keep his emotions in check. He quickly pulled himself together though; he needed to take advantage of her confusion.

"It excites you, doesn't it? The danger, the thrill of the chase, the rush, you live for it, right?"

He was talking more about himself than about her, and somehow, it allowed her to find her voice despite the violent shivering she couldn't stop.

"I wouldn't know. I'm not a hunter; I've never chased anyone; I've never killed any vampire; I swear to you."

She closed her own mouth before she would start begging for her life.

But there was no way that could be true:

"- Do not try and lie to me, little girl; I can smell it all over you.

\- I… I was trained as a hunter, — she admitted — I was supposed to become one, but I quit, years ago, years before I even finished training. How do you think I ended up here by myself? Why do you think I'm so weak? Do you really think you could have caught a real hunter that easily?"

That was a little too bold for his taste. Tightening his grip around her even more, he moved them at vampire speed, close enough to the wall so that her nose pressed against it, but stopped right before crushing her. His voice, still low, was all the more threatening.

"- Do _not_ try to play me. You are in no position to make that kind of assumption, little girl; and I have no mercy for those who try to deceive me.

\- I am not. I'm telling the truth: I just want to lead a normal life; I don't want to harm anyone; I am no hunter, I have no contact with hunters, and I am no threat to you, or any of your kind."

Her voice was way too high-pitched, and she inwardly cursed her lack of self-control. She had tried to be as posed and straightforward as she could, without sounding whiny or stuttering. She _needed_ to get her point across.

He considered what she said for a moment. She sounded surprisingly honest. And that also explained a lot, about her reckless behavior, and about the feeling he had had from the start that something was off. But would he risk trusting it? He had never heard of a hunter that had 'quit'; he was not sure that was even possible. A few years ago, he probably would have killed her without a second thought. Maybe a slight regret at what a waste it would have been. But the Great Revelation had changed the status quo. He had even heard of negotiations between some hunters and the American Vampire League. Maybe it could be time for change.

While thinking, he had released the pressure that held her still, and she was now standing on her feet, her back still brushing against his front. She had laid her forehead against the wall directly before her. If she had wanted to escape or attack him, it would have been the right time. But she did not. So, he observed her a few more seconds, trying to provoke her into making the wrong move. He even let his arms rest alongside his body — allowing the tip of his fingers to brush against her stomach —, finally leaving her free to move. But she did not.

She had surrendered completely to him, letting him choose alone what he would do next. So he leaned forward, not letting his body touch hers, and he could feel his excitement rise at the proximity even more than when he was fully pressed against her. Her scent was driving him crazy, and her surrendered, naked form was not helping. The worse was that he knew she could feel all of this. He brought his lips less than an inch away from her nape — that was presently the prettiest thing he had ever seen — and he murmured — enjoying, once again, the goosebumps and the rising hair his breath against her skin purposely provoked.

"I'm keeping an eye on you, little girl."

And then he was gone.


	3. Episode 103: Third Wheel

**Episode 103: Third Wheel**

The third time she saw him was a week later. And this time, she was the one that came to him. When he heard she was banging on the door of his new club, he could not repress a victory smile. She was coming to him willingly and unafraid. He was almost as proud of her as he was of himself. The daily report he had obtained on her had confirmed her assertions. He had also found out she was about to become a doctor, and was working for some hillbilly shifter as a waitress. If she was some sort of an undercover hunter — which sounded awfully stupid — she had done a great job assuring her background. He was not about to trust her just yet, but he was all the more determined that, if he did not to kill her, she would be his.

* * *

I don't know what I expect as I'm banging with my fist on the door of the closed and quiet nightclub. I only know that I'm on edge, borderline on doing something _truly_ unwise; so right now, going to confront the tall vampire doesn't sound that ridiculous to me.

I'm starting to think that no one's here, and that I'm going to have to deal with my problem by myself — even if I truly don't want to do that — when the door opens suddenly to let a large Asian-looking man fill in the embrasure, with a menacing frown joining his eyebrows. I assess his strength, but he's exactly at the critical age when it could easily go both ways in a fair fight. My weapons, ingeniously concealed in my sleeves, are ready to be used; I'm at the height of my power. And I'm here with a purpose.

"I am here to see the new owner."

He gives me the once-over, all his demeanor guarded and bewildered by my presence. The door slams in my face. I take it as a good sign. Anything but full-on attack is a good sign. Except if he's gone to look for back-up… However, when he opens the door again, he stands back to let me through. I take a deep breath and stick my head in the lion's mouth.

The place is a mess. It looks nothing like it did, when I was there a little more than a week ago. The walls are being painted red and the floor is being re-tiled in black. Of course, there is no one here right now, except for one long-aired tattooed Native American vampire — who eyes me like I'm dinner — emptying boxes behind the bar, and the one behind me, whom I suppose is a kind of muscle man, since he hasn't spoken a word — "This way." —… yet.

"Mr. Northman is expecting you." He adds.

I smile at the name. Classic. I was right about the snow and cold winters. With his age and his looks — the long blond hair and impressive frame —, I'm guessing Viking. I've always been good at this.

I follow the directions to find myself in a dark corridor, which I know leads to the club's bathroom, and a bunch of "staff only" marked doors. I'm about to turn around and ask the man, when I feel _his_ presence behind one of them. For a second, I don't remember why I'm here, and think of nothing but flee from this place as fast as possible. Only the door opens to let a woman get out. She's the one that was with him the first night. She is taller than me, and more beautiful and graceful and feminine than I can ever hope to be. She also gives me the once-over, with the kind of grimace that makes you want to crawl into a mouse hole. Then, she shoots a disapproving look towards the inside of the room — I can only assume towards him — and leaves without a word. So I enter.

He is sitting behind a desk, going through some papers, refusing to acknowledge my presence. The room is full of boxes and empty furniture, and I mechanically register everything's place for the eventuality of a fight. But it won't come down to this. I can't afford it. I'll keep it civil. I clear my throat to catch his attention in vain.

"Mr. Northman?"

His eyes finally lie on me, with the most bored expression I've ever seen. Then again, I know that vampires are usually either bored or excited, rarely in between. _Nothing personal._ _Nothing against you_. He sighs.

"Miss Kay, to what delightful excuse do I owe the pleasure?"

The fact that he knows my name, when I just learned his, doesn't surprise me. I try to smile, but it comes out fake.

"- I'd like to talk about the _kid_ you assigned to watch over me.

\- I have no idea what you're talking about."

And his smile is just as hypocritical as mine, as we size each other up.

"- I'm talking about the vampire that's been tailing me for a week.

\- So you've met Guillermo.

\- He was hard not to notice…"

He waves his hand dismissively, as if it was nothing important, something not even worth mentioning.

"- Well, you don't have to worry about him, he has instructions not to touch you. Unless necessary, of course.

\- He's going to go then?"

At that moment, I'm trying very hard not to glare. How do I make him understand, that the mere presence of the young vampire behind me every night brings back old reflexes, that I'm doing my best not to give in to? How do I say that I've been _this_ close to kill him more times than I'd care to count this week? How do I say _that_ , without looking like what I'm trying so hard not to be: a cold-blooded killer?

"- No. — He deadpans.

\- Excuse me?"

The 'I-cannot-believe-you' expression, I'm trying to pass for convincing, fell flat when I saw his 'no-bullshit' one. He was not bored anymore; he was dead serious. So I try a different angle.

"Really, I'm asking this for both his sake and mine."

That sparks his attention.

"- Really?

\- Mr. Northman, you understand I'm trying to do the right thing, but I have instincts I can only fight for so long…

\- Is that a threat?"

Whoa, this is exactly what I was trying to avoid. And the smile on his face, as he says it, shows he's enjoying this way too much.

"- _No_! That's _not_ what I meant. It's not a threat; it's just a fact. I'm actually asking for a little help here…

\- A favor then…

\- I'm not sure asking you to stop stalking me can be considered a favor!

\- Guillermo."

The name has barely been pronounced louder than the rest of the conversation, and it takes me a few seconds to understand he's calling for him. A human couldn't have heard him across the thick door, but I'm the only human here. So I wait for my stalker to come in. Eric is back to serious, but I can see the twinkle in his eyes, telling me he's having a blast. His eyes roam over me and — besides making me self-conscious, when I've always been oblivious of that kind of behavior — it gives me the strange feeling he found out where my weapons are concealed. I wonder if he's perceived an unusual crease in my sleeves, or if I gave myself away at some point. I am so used to having them on me, that it should be impossible to notice any change in my demeanor. Even if he grabbed my arm at vampire speed right now, I would be able to shift my arm ever so slightly, so that he wouldn't touch them and feel anything out of the ordinary. But I lack training. And I am so tensed right now, so ready to use them, that he must have sensed some micro-flexion of muscles in my forearms, that hinted at them.

I let myself get distracted by that, as the blond woman vampire opens the door to let in a young-looking Mexican, that I recognize as my stalker. It's the first time I take a look at him, and he weirdly looks as young as he feels. It's not often the case with vampires. He was probably turned around my age, only a few decades ago. But I don't pay that much attention to him, as my mind remains focused on Eric.

"Thanks Pam."

He gives a nod to the blonde that goes out, once again without a word. But the look they exchanged suffices to give away their closeness. I wonder if he is her maker, and why I haven't thought of that earlier, given the similarities in their scent. Now the poor kid fidgets, like he doesn't know what he's doing here. His eyes travel back and forth between Eric and me, like he's some sort of third wheel that interrupted something. He kind of is. Wait, did I really think that? But that's not the worse thought that crosses my mind. Right now, I kind of pity him as much as I want to hurt him. I feel a tickle in my fingers, telling me to grab my weapons and stab him to death. Just because I can. And that scares the shit out of me. I am way too deep in my thoughts when I hear Eric say, with no forewarning:

"Kill her."

* * *

What happened next was too fast for her mind to register. It was pure reflex. The young vampire launched himself at her with all his speed, all the recklessness of his age, and all the confidence in his superior abilities. But even with her lesser strength and agility, she was ready for him. She instantly protected her neck by turning her body ninety degrees, and raising her shoulder, knowing he would go for it first. Her dagger was raised before her, her left hand firmly clenched around it, her right laid down flat to welcome his chest. It was only when she felt the wood tip, circled by silver carvings, break his flesh and reach his sternum, that she realized she was ending his immortal life. She altogether felt the rush, the excitement, and the horror constricting her lungs. He was caught up in his own impulse, and she couldn't stop it. He was just impaling himself.

But then, she suddenly felt a presence behind her. A tall cold body reached above her shoulder to halt the inevitable motion. His left hand gripped her wrist to stop her movement, and his right hand clasped around the vampire's throat to stop his. Everything came to a standstill. All she could see was Guillermo's two fangs extended in front of her, and his eyes widen with fear. He could not believe what had happened. Seconds stretched like hours, before his stare shot up to meet his master's, with all the fear still in them. He had failed in every way. He should have died. The voice of the older vampire was expressionless, as he released his throat but not her wrist.

"- Get out.

\- Yes, sheriff."

She was too shocked, at the moment, to register the revelation of his rank. She unconsciously stored it in a corner of her mind, to think about the implication of such a status later. Right now, all she could think about was his body, once again pressed against her back, the slightly painful grip on her wrist, and the light touch of his other hand that was brushing her hair away from her nape. She gave way to his enthralling smell, that brought images of a fair-haired child playing with a wooden sword on a sandy beach. She relished in the peaceful diversion, before she was brought back to present and less pleasant days.

* * *

"Well, well, a natural born killer, aren't you?"

I can distinctly hear the slight change in his voice, caused by the fangs he probably got out during the commotion. So, I keep my eyes closed, because I don't want to know I'm still here. I want to snuggle up in his arms and pretend he's nice. His coldness seems to subside the hot fever I have going on. I don't want to move; I don't want anything to change, because I don't want to know what's coming next. Let's face it: he's the Sheriff of this area, and I just gave him the perfect excuse to kill me.

"- I didn't mean to. You forced me to defend myself.

\- You don't think I really wanted to kill you?

\- If you did, it would have been much more efficient to do it yourself. But he didn't know that…"

As I say this, I realize he just risked the life of one of his subjects — not to mention mine as well — just to test me, to call my bluff. And that sets me off.

"You have no right to play with people's lives like that!"

I can feel him sniffing my neck, where I wear my thin silver chain, and I sense his lust as his free hand grazes my waist. But I don't let myself be distracted. Not this time. With one strong impulse, I manage to spin round and find myself facing his chest. Why does he have to be so tall? It takes him half a second to understand what's going on, and I use it to try and free my wrist from his grasp, while I pull out the silver chain I still have in my right sleeve. If I manage to restrain him, I'll be able to…

"What do you think you're doing?"

The whisper in my ear sends chills down my spine. My whole back hurts from when it hit the wall, and his body crushes mine against it, preventing any thought of escape — or my feet from touching the ground. He's seized both my wrists now, keeping my useless weapons safely away from him. It feels like a fucking crucifixion. I have to keep myself from whimpering, as I feel his fingers digging into the flesh of my forearms. I wonder briefly which one he's going to break first; however, with a jolt, he just easily makes me drop both the dagger and the chain. So I look up to meet his gaze.

"You presumptuous little girl, you're going to have to learn some self-control."

There are tears in my eyes and I hate myself for it. As I take a deep breath to keep them in, I give him my boldest glare and lift my chin up. What was I thinking? Even if I had managed to restrain a thousand-year-old vampire, I still had at least four others waiting for me outside the door. I blink the tears away. He's so close I am wrapped in his power. I feel so small and weak it stings my pride. But what I see in him makes me shiver to my very core.

There is so much lust in his eyes; I realize now that the tension in his whole body doesn't come from the fight. His fangs are still out, and he is smelling my hair now, moving down to the soft place behind my ear that his stubble brushes softly. He reaches my neck, lightly pressing his nose on my skin, then grazing it with his fangs, skillfully enough to provoke both fear and pleasure, while avoiding the silver. I don't know why I'm very aware of the lack of heartbeat in his chest; I'm very aware that he only breathes to make me feel him exhale, and make me shiver from it.

However, I ignore the warmth in my stomach; I ignore the lump in my throat and the goosebumps all over my body. I also ignore the raw desire I feel coming from him and enfolding me. I've never felt such things. I can't feel those things. But when I feel the hardness against the inside of my waist, the fear takes over. I panic. I'm out of breath. I begin to struggle. Not the best idea. The friction it causes makes him groan and me stop breathing completely. I try to push him away with all my ridiculous strength, and, of course, he won't budge. He is too close. My blank mind is in surviving mode; I knee him in the groin.

"Fuck off!"

With that sentence, he sends me flying across the room. I catch myself as I can — I learned how to fall a long time ago —, but all the mess and boxes make it difficult. So I reach the ground almost smoothly, except I cut my lower lip on the corner of a casket. In less than a second, I'm turning on my back and crawling backward, to put some more distance between us. Though I don't think that guy has ever heard of personal space. In the blink of an eye, he's in my face, on his knee before me.

"You also ought to learn some respect."

There is no twinkle in his eyes now; he's truly pissed. Why did I come here again? Why can't I keep my mouth shut?

"If you're going to kill me, please do it faster."

It was a long shot, but I successfully brought back a smile on his lips. And I'm astonished as what I read in it is indulgence. However, there is only hunger in his eyes.

"You're an unpredictable little creature."

Well, he's one to talk! Then, he slowly raises his hand towards my face, and I jerk back as he reaches for my lower lip. I can taste the blood in my mouth flowing out of the cut, and a drop has escaped to run down my chin. I quiver when I understand the means of his gesture, though the expression on his face makes sure I don't dare to move. So while his fingers rest on my jaw, his thumb wipes the one drop. His eyes remain on me, as he tastes my blood for the first time. And they flare up as his stare becomes overwhelming. I avert mine, before I feel him stand up. I'm still sat on the ground, and his towering height crushes the last of my energy.

"If you learn to behave, you can come to the opening of my club next Saturday."

I can't believe the change of mood — he's even retracted his fangs —, and I chuckle dryly as I wonder if he's lost his mind, or if he's just playing with my nerves. He's completely relaxed as he turns his back on me to pick up some boxes I've knocked over in my fall. I don't understand this guy.

"- Funny.

\- Don't worry, you would be completely safe."

He turns again to look at me, as he drops the last sentence:

"I'll make sure everyone knows you're mine."

And the smile on his face, completed by his cocking eyebrows, would almost be endearing, if it weren't for all the implication of this statement. I tense all my muscles at once, and clench my teeth, as I prepare myself for another fight.

"I am no one's."

But his smile doesn't falter, it even widens, while he tilts his head to the side as if he was humoring a little child.

"Right."

I'm boiling inside. I know that he is doing this on purpose, but I can't help myself.

"I'm keeping this by the way." He adds with a light tone.

My heart stops. He's putting on some leather gloves to pick up my silver chain from the ground. Then he examines the carvings on my dagger carefully.

"- Beautiful piece of work. And a perfect weapon to kill a vampire, isn't it?

\- That's what it was made for…

\- It looks old. A family heirloom I presume?

\- Exactly. And if you don't mind, I need it."

I say that as I stand up, one hand on the wall to steady myself. His tone was conversational, casual, but just now, something's shifted… then I realize the ambiguous meaning of my last sentence.

"For protection, I mean!"

He chuckles.

"Why, of course, what else? Only you don't need it anymore."

I raise a disbelieving eyebrow, so he feels the need to specify, the cocky smile never leaving his face:

"No one touches what's mine."

* * *

When William Compton entered the small bar, not too far from his new house, the first thing he noticed was the homely feeling of the place. The second thing he noticed was the instant hostility coming from the entire assembly. That did not prevent him from finding a sit at a table and wait for the waitress. The animosity of the locals was something he had expected in a small vampire-free town like this one. What he had not expected, though, was the two encounters he would have that night.

* * *

I am late. I'm exhausted, in dire need of a shower, and I'm late for work. The relief to feel the young vampire is no longer following me is overshadowed by how things were left with Eric. Did I really think I could get the upper hand tonight? To top that, when I finally arrive, Sam snarls at me like I'm going to ruin his business; he even scolds me for hurting my lip. I'm lucky he can't see the bruises on my wrists, and pretty much everywhere else. I change in a hurry and get prepped to start my shift, when I notice the heavy atmosphere that hangs in the air. Most people are whispering, casting glances towards a table in a corner of the room, and I understand why Sam is in a bad mood.

I'm already on my guard. I've felt the vampire before I've reached the main room. Trying to be discreet, I see Sookie standing by him, a wide smile on her face. And he smiles back. It surprises me to feel him relaxed and sincere. He's not on a hunt; he's having a good time. That doesn't mean he's not a threat to me. But I'm tired of games, and I don't feel like playing hide and seek all night. Eventually, he's going to know I'm there. So be it.

* * *

While everyone had frozen to observe him, like they would a strange animal, one very blond, very smiling waitress came to him to take his order. Without taking into account that she was friendly and gorgeous, there also was something different about her. And he knew he would want to get to know her, get her to know him. It was love at first sight.

The second person worth mentioning that night made him stand up with a start, knocking over the chair behind him. The little brunette, staring at him as much as he was staring at her, was awakening all the instincts he had tried to tame down, when he decided to mainstream. But instead of the belligerence he was expecting, she just picked up his order and brought it to him in place of the now outraged waitress — and his now favorite person — that was supposed to. Not knowing what to do, except preparing himself for the eventuality of a fight, he stood still as she came closer. When she put the wine glass he would not drink on his table, he could not restrain himself from catching her arm. She winced at the grip, not that it was that hard, but he had no idea he was pressing on already existing bruises.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

There was no trace of fear in her voice. She was in complete control of her emotion. She just needed to know his intentions. She had seen him smile and converse with Sookie a few minutes earlier, and she had heard he was coming to live here permanently. She already had the feeling he was truly trying to mainstream; she just needed to make sure. She also needed to make him aware of her presence, so he would not react out of surprise later. But he was not letting go of her arm. There was a rage in his eyes, that told her he had probably had bad experiences with hunters before. It was going to be harder than she thought.

"I am no threat to you. I am not a hunter."

She was trying to be convincing but it infuriated him even more, and he tightened his grip on her.

"Don't lie to me!"

They were both whispering to try and not alert any of the customers, but their little altercation was becoming hard to conceal. If it was going to get out of hand… well, she certainly wished she had her weapons. That made her think of one card she could play, even if she wished she did not have to.

"I met your Sheriff, Eric Northman. He's aware of my presence, and he knows I'm no threat."

That made him think. But when he did not release her, and she saw in the corner of her eyes Sam getting closer with a look on his face that did not bode well, she knew she had to add:

"Call him, he'll tell you himself."

She knew that if he did call, Eric would say she was his, but there was no way she would say that herself. She was no one's.

He released her, though, and she realized he did not do it because of anything she had said. His eyes were locked with Sookie's; she was the one that silently commanded him to let go. And it was Jill's turn to feel like a fucking third wheel now. She straightened her clothes, before she gave him a last look that said: 'You'd better behave.' Then she walked away and back to her business, letting Sookie — who seemed all too happy to do so — take care of the bill. _Good. Each one should have their own vampire to worry about…_


	4. Episode 104: Fourth Chamber of The Heart

**Episode 104: The Fourth Chamber of The Heart**

It was almost two weeks later when she learned of Dawn's death.

It was in everyone's mouth. Every conversation. She had been strangled like Maudette. Jason had been arrested again. Sookie's brother was a murderer. Dawn was a fangbanger. Her and Maudette had both fangs marks on their necks. Wait, no, it was on their thighs. The vampire, Bill, was obviously guilty. And Sookie, who was probably banging him too, was definitely next.

Jill just wanted to puke.

Standing at the funeral, she was in a state of shock. Unable to cry, unable to feel anything at all, she just looked around the faces above the black suits and dresses. Some were only there to feed off the gossip, but some were genuinely grieving. She could hear her friends from med school, sobbing behind her, and see René hugging his crying fiancée Arlene. She squeezed Sam's hand in comfort, and he squeezed it back. On the other side of him, Sookie was weeping quietly. Jill knew she had gone out with the Compton guy a few times; she also knew everyone — Sam included — was giving her a hard time about it. Jason — who had been released a little earlier — was sitting beside her, completely dazed.

After the burial, everyone walked away, and she was ready to go home, when she spotted Sam and Sookie yelling at each other under their breath. She came closer without thinking, when she heard what the argument was about: Sam was warning Sookie off Bill, implying he could be the murderer.

"That's less than probable."

She heard herself talk before she realized she said it. Regardless, Sam, who was already aggravated, snapped at her.

"- And what do you know?

\- I've seen Dawn's body at the wake; she's been strangled, and she still had her blood inside of her. I have yet to hear of a vampire that would kill without shedding blood."

Her voice was completely emotionless, and they were both looking at her like she had grown horns. Her eyes were lidded by the lack of sleep and depression, and her voice was monotonous, but it was calm and steady.

"Bill said the same thing, – Sookie whispered, – I asked him to take me to that new vampire bar, in Shreveport. I heard Dawn had met a vampire there."

Sam let out a curse and Jill closed her eyes. She was not particularly fond of Sookie, but the idea of letting her go to that bar, without her, made her feel oddly guilty. Only there was no way she was going back there. Ever.

"If we agree it's not a vampire who did it, I don't see what good it would do." She tried.

"It can't do any bad either, can it?" Innocent Sookie asked.

Sam snorted sarcastically; Jill let it go. She was not going back there.

* * *

I'm lying on my stomach on the simple mattress on the floor that is my bed, keeping myself busy studying medical treatises on brain surgery, to make sure I'm not thinking about Dawn — or Eric —, when my cell phone rings. I'm surprised to see it's Sookie, calling me in the middle of the night. Sam had every waitress in his bar exchange their number, in case of emergency, though I also know he was secretly hoping we would all become friends. However, right now, I'm pretty sure it's not a friendly call.

"- Sookie?

\- Jill! We're just coming back from Fangtasia, you know, the vampire bar!"

 _Fangtasia_? Really? _Fang_ -tasia? Anyway, her voice sounds so excited that I figure the evening went well. Or at least that she's still alive; she's always excited.

"Did you find anything?"

I try to keep my voice as neutral as possible, but it's too high-pitched to sound casual.

"Actually, we met a friend of yours… Eric?"

She lets the name echo in my ear, and I badly want to hit her. As I don't answer, she continues:

"Well, it seems he was the one Dawn met; she was with you when she did, right? You could have told me! Anyway, he was at the bar when Dawn was killed, so it can't be him. He says 'hi' by the way. I didn't know you had vampire friends! You always seemed to hate them…"

She rambles, and I remember why I didn't like her in the first place. I can't believe what she's saying though: she actually checked Eric's alibi? I admit the girl has nerves. Then it hits me.

"- Wait, you can hear vampire's thoughts too?

\- No… It's weird, right? I can't be glamoured either!

\- Whoa, what did Eric say about that?

\- Nothing, in fact, but he kind of found out I could read people's mind… He said I would hear from him…"

I have no doubt she will. That girl truly is stupid; how could she let him know? There's no doubt she will be the very center of his attention now. What an idiot! Wait. Am I angry because he's going to _use_ her, or because he's going to use _her_? No, that makes no sense.

"- You should be more careful Sookie…

\- I know… I'm sorry I didn't find out anything useful…"

She's just too nice to be true.

* * *

Time heals all wounds, right? She healed particularly fast, with all that vampire blood in her veins. Not as fast as an actual vampire, of course, but still, faster than regular humans. Then again, it had taken her eight years to recover from her mother's death. She was not even sure she was through with it. She still had nightmares about it. She heard her screams; she saw the wicked smiles of her murderers taunting her, and their hands feeling her up; she felt the blood coming from the sliced carotid of her mother splatter on her face, as if it had happened the day before. She didn't have nightmares about Dawn. She felt like an awful person because she didn't. Was she?

* * *

"Miss Kay, what a pleasure."

Two weeks later, three vampires have entered the bar, and I have a hard time not dropping my tray to the floor. Eric, Pam, and the Native American vampire are looking around, as if they were coming for a courtesy visit. Eric and his probable progeny exchange a few words in a language I can't understand, though it's easy to surmise they are mocking the place. Then, his eyes lock with mine.

"I was disappointed you didn't come to the opening of the club."

His voice is a low growl, and his entire demeanor predatory. Everything down to the way he walks calls for fear and respect. I still can't believe they're even here, so I try especially hard to get a grip, and to answer.

"Mr. Northman, what brings you here?"

Two can play at this game. I make sure I conceal every ounce of emotion, and remain as cold and polite as I can.

"- Actually, I'm here to see the Stackhouse girl.

\- Oh."

Well done. You didn't need to sound _that_ disappointed, did you? Then again, Sookie is standing next to me, but his eyes are just roaming on my body. I don't know why, since he's already seen everything there is to see. That thought makes me blush, but I stare back. What's wrong with me?

"Miss Stackhouse, I need you at Fangtasia tonight, follow me."

His eyes are still on me while he's talking to her, until Sookie answers:

"I can't, I'm working. If you really need my help, I can come in later."

I feel him tense, and his anger rises significantly, without any outward sign.

"- Miss Stackhouse, I thought we agreed you would come when needed.

\- I agreed I would do you a favor if you asked; this is _not_ how you ask for a favor."

I don't know if she is reckless or truly that brave; anyway, I'm starting to like this girl. He is boiling inside now, and Pam beside him is merely amused. Her brother, Jason, and his friends, Hoyt and René, are standing by the booth where they were seated. I can smell Sam behind me, near the pool table. Only Lafayette is clever enough to back away in the relative safety of the kitchen. Everyone else is watching the scene. And everyone is wound up tight as a bow string.

"Don't try to be clever with me, Stackhouse."

That's when he grabs her arm to drag her out, but as soon as he does, I not only see the three boys on my right take a step forward, but, more importantly, I distinctly hear Sam break a cue in half on his knee. Oh God, he's making a stake! Suddenly, the altercation escalates to a whole new level, as the three vampires extend their fangs at once. I immediately position myself between them, successfully moving Sookie away. As she takes a few steps back, and Sam a few steps forward, I put my hand on Eric's chest to try and calm him down, as much as to prevent him from swooping down on the shifter. Then, I turn towards my boss with a threatening look.

"Sam, put that down."

I start with a very low voice, since my intention is to calm things down. But Sam doesn't move and I feel that Eric is planning to act on it very soon. So, as I grab the shirt on his chest to draw his attention on me instead, I raise my voice:

"Sam, _put it down! Right now!_ "

My tone is so authoritative it surprises even myself. His eyes, which were locked on Eric the whole time, finally get down on me, and he drops the stick. I realize I was not breathing.

"Good. — I turn to Eric now — Mr. Northman, Sookie will come to your bar tonight, only after her shift here is over, which should be around one, — Sam tries to say something but I don't let him. — And I will accompany her, to make sure she's treated well."

I don't know why I said that. I wanted to make Sam shut up, and I also know that I can't let her go there alone; it wouldn't feel right; even when it's obvious Bill would be a more appropriate bodyguard. I expect Eric to object, or just ignore me completely, but he retracts his fangs instead and gives me a predatory smile.

"Good. I'll see you both in a few hours then."

With that, he signals his suite and they're gone. I can hear a few people let out the breath they have been holding the whole time. Most of the patrons are giving me an odd look, though. Probably because of the way I handled the situation. I think I did a pretty good job. Am I allowed to be a little proud of myself, for once?

* * *

The drive to Shreveport was quiet and awkward. Bill was driving, with Sookie by his side, and Jill felt like a little girl on the backseat. She didn't even know why she was there, except that she had said she would, and, to be honest, she was a little curious to see this through.

When they arrived, they were welcomed by the big red sign "Fangtasia" above the door of the once again closed club. The Asian vampire Jill had already met was outside, waiting for them. Bill greeted him as Chow, so she now knew his name. His broad shoulders pivoted just enough to let them through the door. As she passed by him, it made her smile to smell he had never even once set a foot in Asia. He then closed the door behind them, staying outside.

The three vampires they had seen earlier were all there, in the empty main room. The light was brighter than when the bar was open, but still dim enough to make both the girls uncomfortable. Eric quickly introduced Pam, standing close with her arms crossed, and Longshadow, behind the bar, slowly wiping glasses; and he began exposing his problem. Jill listened absentmindedly, understanding that some money had disappeared between the moment he had bought the place, and the previous day, when the accountant reported it. It could only be the accountant himself, the previous owner, or the contractor, but they did not respond to glamour. She heard Sookie stipulate that she would only help if he promised the thief would be handed to the police. But what Jill was focused on was the sinking feeling that something was wrong in the room.

She could easily understand the nervousness displayed by both Pam and Longshadow. If Eric had been robbed, and they did not find the thief, it was simple to assume he would make their life miserable. That is why they were nervous, when their sheriff was only angry. Also, they were not accustomed to be in the presence of a hunter. Jill could distinctly feel Pam's hatred towards her, and her disapproval of her being here. But it was different with Longshadow. He was in full attack mode, only he was not attacking. And his concern was shifting back and forth between Eric, Jill, and Sookie. He was way too unsettled for a vampire.

So, as Pam began to bring in the people Sookie was supposed to sound out, Jill focused only on the tattooed barman. She only vaguely heard the weird one-way conversations the telepath was having with each person. She did not even recognize the small bald man she had met on her first night out; she just sensed that, by the time a woman named Ginger came in and Sookie had cleared off pretty much every obvious suspect, the native vampire was close to panic.

"Who's going to kill you?" Sookie immediately asked, even if no one had talked.

The terrified woman had not even had the time to cast a glance behind the bar, before Longshadow moved on to attack. Jill was the first to react, since she was the only one who had been expecting this. She just had the time to position herself in front of Sookie, kicking her chair to make the girl fall backward, before she even began to think about what she was going to do next. She had no weapon on her — Eric had kept hers — and the vampire was old enough to be taken seriously. Knowing he was going to come for her neck, she raised her arm in front of her, just in time to feel his fangs sink into the flesh below her armpit. She did not cry, but both Ginger and Sookie did. Wincing in pain, she felt the teeth tear up her muscle and scrape a rib.

She instantly knew she needed to do something; the wound was deep, almost reaching a lung, and she was losing a lot of blood quickly. However, before she could think or do anything else, the vampire stopped in his tracks, with wide eyes and an open mouth. He had a wooden stake going straight through him. In her stunned state, she bizarrely noted that an autopsy would reveal it had pierced his left ventricle. He looked at it for a second, as if he could not believe it either; then, he began to throw up blood. A lot of blood. All over the little brunette that was still too stunned to react. He emptied his whole body on her, before collapsing in a puddle of gory, sticky clothes on the floor.

That's when Jill saw the tall blond vampire that was behind and responsible for his own associate's death. Every vampire in the room had their fangs out and a lust for blood in the eye, as much as bewilderment from the turn of events. Ginger started to scream uncontrollably, while Sookie just straightened up, to put as much distance between the disgusting remains of the vampire and herself. She was quickly caught up by Bill, who hugged her close in relief.

Jill felt her legs yielding to her weight, as she became light-headed and was losing focus. She glanced at her hands to find them covered in thick blood. So, she did the one thing she had been taught to do in that kind of situation, she brought a hand to her mouth, and began to lick the dead vampire's blood on them. It was revolting and she felt sick doing it, but it was the clever thing to do. She only felt a cold hand grab her arm as everything went black.

* * *

I wake up with a start from a weird dream. There were the guys who murdered my mother, laughing at me before ripping off my clothes, leaving me with only underwear on. I could feel their filthy hands all over me, like in so many nightmares before. Although this time, there was rain on my face. Which was weird since it happened in a basement. And then, the filthy hot hands were replaced by cold ones, still roaming on my body, but in a good way, in a soothing way. Right until I was feeling clean again. I've never had this dream before.

As I open my eyes, I discover that I'm lying on a couch. A new black leather sofa. And before I open them completely, I can feel him there. I blink to see him sitting on the back of the sofa, in his office, his elbows resting on his knees, playing with my dagger. He carefully touches only the wooden parts, and the fact that he's looking at me while doing it, tells me he's been doing it a lot.

"You drank his blood."

I can feel it in my veins; it makes me even more aware of all my surroundings that I'm used to, and I'm suddenly very awake. But I don't need it to feel that my hair and underwear are wet, and my clothes have been changed. I'm currently wearing a very large, very red t-shirt with the brand "Fangtasia" on it. I haven't got any on my weapons on me, not even my silver necklace. Someone has washed the blood off me and changed my clothes. The fact that my underwear is wet is a good sign though; it means it was probably never off. I have to clear my throat before I talk.

"- I had to, I was wounded. Who cleaned me up?

\- Don't do it again, ever."

His tone is dead serious, and I wonder if I haven't made a big mistake. Vampire blood is considered sacred to them. But since he's the one who staked the guy, I didn't think it would be a problem. Or I just didn't think.

"I probably won't, if you give me my dagger back. Plus, you're the one who said that nobody would touch me, right?"

I wonder if it's actual shame I see in his eyes. But I dismiss that thought quickly: it couldn't be. I've distinctly seen him look away for a second though, and I realize he's not mad that I have drunk vampire blood. He considers me his, and not only has my life been threatened under his watch, but I drank someone else's blood instead of his. Good call. I wouldn't want to be bonded with him.

I can't believe he killed a vampire to save me. He will probably be forced to defend his act before some form of authority. I wonder what he'll tell them about me. Nothing, I hope. And I secretly hope he won't be in too much trouble. He's staring at me now, with his icy blue eyes, and I wonder if I should wait for his next move or get out of here as soon as possible. I also vaguely wonder where Sookie is – but mostly, I would like to run. Before I can make up my mind, he hands me the dagger. However, as I grab it, he doesn't let go.

"Do you know you cry for your mother in your sleep? It's very unattractive."

Fuck him! I pull at the dagger, but he still holds on to it, so I just manage to pull myself closer to him. I have murder in my eyes, though he doesn't look like he cares.

"- Where is she? Your mother.

\- She's dead."

I wonder why he actually seems interested.

"Killed by a vampire?"

There it is. That's why. His eyebrow is raised; he almost sounds amused, like he's concealing it. Although, I know better. And it's not a surprise if he thinks that, since being a hunter is passed on from mother to child, and most hunters die by the fangs of a vampire. So, I give him my hypocritical smile to go along with his hypocritical interest when I answer.

"- Actually no.

\- Is that why you quit?"

Why the hell are we having this conversation now? I can't read him anymore. He keeps going from interested to indifferent between each sentence, like he's battling with himself. That's when I realize the funny feeling I have about him since I woke up. It's like he's constantly about to do something but he doesn't. It looks like hesitation, but he's relaxed about it. And it's not aggressive either. I just can't figure it out. He is too old for me to comprehend his processes.

"I just figured there were bad guys everywhere. Being a hunter was like arbitrarily picking a side."

I've thought this through a lot this past eight years, so it comes out naturally, honestly. The atmosphere seems heavier now. I want to make a joke to lighten it up, but I don't find any. He lets go of the dagger, though I don't know what to do with it, now. Then, he suddenly makes his move. I sense him coming my way before he even does. Yet, since there is absolutely no hostility in his behavior, I don't budge. As a result, the next thing I feel is his lips on mine; and I freeze. I don't know what to do, so I don't do anything. His lips are cold and unexpectedly soft. His hand is on my nape, gently keeping me from pulling away. I'm not, though. I just sit there, with my eyes open, too surprised to react.

So, when he pulls back — after nipping at my upper lip, in what I won't admit is a wonderful way —, I gulp and take a deep breath. He doesn't go far; he stays close and stares at me. I look away. I think my heart rate is through the roof, and my cheeks are probably redder than the shirt. A million things go through my mind and I can't shut it out. Why would he do that? Why didn't I pull away? Did I enjoy it? Did he? I want to slap the retarded teenager in my head. When I look back, his gaze is odd somehow… Not a good sign. And he smirks… An even worst sign.

"Was this your first kiss?"

I close my eyes in shame. I didn't think it was possible, but I blush even more. Okay, it's _that_ obvious. Anyway, it's not like he hadn't already smelled on me that I'm a virgin. Of course he knows. It's probably where his whole interest comes from in the first place. A virgin hunter, the forbidden fruit. I'm starting to get angry and I'm angry about being angry. And even more when I hear him chuckle. Though I don't have time to say or do anything, when I feel him lift my whole body up, with just a hand under my thigh and the other on my back. I grab his shoulders to steady myself as I swallow a shriek, and watch him take me to sit on his desk. As he positions himself between my knees, I can see that his smirk is more seductive than mean. The fear in my eyes gives in to anticipation. So, he kisses me again.

And this time I surrender to it. The feeling of his lips nipping on mine travels down my spine. I shiver and he pulls me closer against him. My bare inner thighs are pressed against his pants, so that I clearly feel his erection growing. I gasp and I just have time to see his eyes darken with desire before, simultaneously, he deepens the kiss, his tongue seeking entrance and finding it, and the images appear. I would have expected to see women he's been with, but thankfully, what I smell is salt. I see the ocean and a wooden boat; I can smell the stinging cold wind and distant shores.

Then I'm taken back to the present by cold hands on my waist, under my shirt. Despite the warm feeling below my stomach and the wetness I can feel between my thighs as his hardness presses against me, this is going way too fast for me. Panic rises in my lungs and I don't know what I want anymore. Well, I know what I want, but this is too damn stupid! I let myself enjoy this a little longer, and my left hand moves, on its own accord, into his long hair. They're soft, and I let myself play with it, as my other hand pushes on his shoulder unconvincingly. He doesn't pull away. He deepens the kiss even more, and I feel his tongue going from caressing to battling with mine. Fuck, why do I enjoy this so much? My hand in his hair pushes him even closer to me, as my legs trail up the back of his thighs. I hear myself moan in pleasure; I didn't know such sound could come out of me. But that's what triggers it.

His fangs come out, and we both know it wasn't planned. He pulls off abruptly, surprised. Part of me is proud and flattered that even _he_ lost control. I can't refrain the smirk on my face as I see his frown. Then, I don't know why, I raise my hand to touch them. With two fingers, I trace down their length slowly. I think of all the life he's taken with these before I shake this thought away. He just looks at me with heavy lids over an unreadable expression. And I can't stop thinking he's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. It sounds stupid even to me, but there is something in his features, a mix of upfront maturity and underlying boyishness, which looks somehow perfect.

Thus, very slowly, gently, I push on the back of his head to make him lean towards me again. And this time I'm the one nipping at his upper lip. But the images come back, and this time, it's the smell of fire that assaults my nostrils. I also see wounds from an earlier battle, caused by swords or arrows. Serious wounds. I inhale the scent of a very ancient night, in the midst of senseless wars, on foreign lands. Back in the present time, he's taking charge again. A hand on my back, under my shirt, is pressing me against him and my breasts are crushed against his chest. Both my arms are around his neck now, my hands gripping his hair, and I know this is going to go further, fast. But I'm not afraid anymore. A persistent pulsation, on private parts I had never felt before, is leading me to think I want this more than I'd care to admit. The knot at the pit of my stomach disagrees, though I try to shut it up by shifting closer to him, rubbing against his hardness.

I don't know if it's my shift or his growl or just my plain lack of experience, but I scratch the tip of my tongue against his sharp fang. I wince in pain, already tasting blood, so I try to pull away; however, after half a second of uncertainty, he doesn't let me. I feel his tongue circle mine frantically, then his lips start sucking on the small injury. I want to make him stop. I can't let a vampire feed on my blood willingly. It goes against everything I've been raised to believe. Okay, that's a little hypocritical from me right now. And moreover, his cold lips sucking on the tip of my tongue is an amazing sensation I'm not ready to give up. So, I beg pardon from my ancestors as the images come back again.

The scent of blood and earth makes me see him lying down on the ground, and I shudder, as I understand he's dying. That absurdly makes me hug him closer in real life, and take his face in my hand. But the vision is strong and I smell the presence of another vampire. The residual scent I perceive lets me think he was turned young, only a teenager, but was already very old. He came from a tribe I've never heard about. His scent is all over Eric, and that's when I realize I'm sensing his maker kneeling over the human version of him.

As if on cue, he jerks away from me. In an instant, he's at the other end of the room and I'm left on the desk bewildered. I immediately miss his presence, but don't let myself rely on this feeling. I have no idea what possessed him; it's like he touched silver. His eyes are wide with rage.

"What was that?"

I have no idea what he's talking about. I try to think about what I did wrong, and all I can think of is that my lack of experience somehow repulsed him.

"What did I do?"

He takes a step forward, and there is so much animosity coming from him that, in no time, I stand against the opposite wall, with the desk between us.

"The images, they came from you, didn't they?"

I freeze. How is that possible? How could he see them? What did he see? I just look at him speechless, unable to wrap my mind around it. I guess he takes my silence as a confession, because his anger reaches another level.

"This is _private_! There is _no way_ I'm going to let you sift through my mind like this! How can you even do that?"

He's yelling at me now, and I'm scared he's going to lose all sense of control anytime. Unfortunately, I left my dagger on the couch. I had even completely forgotten about it until now! How fucking stupid!

"I-I-I'm sorry! I can't-I can't help it… I can't control it."

I stutter like a four-year-old, and I now remember why there is no way I can befriend a vampire. Yes, befriend is a euphemism here, but hey, cut me some slack! His teeth are grinding as I can see him battling between rage and curiosity. Curiosity should win over, since it's a pretty strange gift I have. A family thing. Not every hunters can do it, just as not every vampires can fly. And even in my family where it's pretty common, I've been noticed in my childhood as quite good at it. But right now, I would have given a lot not to have it. I give Eric my best pleading look to believe me. Until now, he's always known when I was sincere.

"Get out."

No. It can't end like this. I can't afford to have him hate me.

"Get _out_!"

I take a deep breath and make my way slowly to the door. I'm racking my brain to find something to say, knowing that I won't dare open my mouth. But, as I reach the exit, I feel him right behind me. I compel myself into stillness. I can't let myself anger him more with a bad reaction. He's not going to hurt me. Not now. In fact, he's handing me my dagger. When I take it, he leans in close enough to take my breath away.

"Find a way to make it stop."

That's an order. A whisper in my ear, but still an order. I just get out.


	5. Episode 105: A Fifth of Liquor

**Episode 105: A Fifth of Liquor**

I killed a man. I'm having trouble dealing with it. Most of the time, I can't believe it happened. It was last week. I spent the weekend at the sheriff's office, trying to explain what happened. Then I had to go and sit on exams all week. I was on a radar, like an out of body experience. I'm not too worry, though; I could ace these tests in my sleep. Now I can enjoy the first day of winter break, and finally relax a bit. I had an uncle who discovered that when he was drunk, his so-called hunter's sixth sense faded away: he had trouble feeling vampire's presence; he couldn't smell them anymore. He's one of the few in my genealogy who didn't die at the fang of a vampire. He choked on his own vomit. I was five.

* * *

Pam hadn't seen the little hunter for a while, when she smelled the distinctive odor that alone could provoke such a strong reaction in her whole body. The small creature was coming out of a badly parked, worn-out car, not too far from the entrance of the club. Her instincts automatically switched into defense mode, while her eyes scanned the girl. She couldn't repress a snort at what she saw.

Jill was intoxicated, to say the least. The very act of walking was a strain. She was wearing a pretty short skirt, under a long-sleeved shirt that let see enough cleavage to make Pam's spine shiver. She also wore more make-up than she was used to, and the blond vampire knew the virginity she could smell in her blood, despite her typical hunter scent, wouldn't be there for much longer. She was not a fan of the idea of her maker spending more time than necessary with a hunter. But right now, she loved the idea of this intoxicated innocent-looking young girl at the tall Viking's mercy.

There was a long line of people, humans and vampires, waiting to be allowed inside the club, but Jill didn't stop or even cast a look towards them. She went straight for the door with a smug smile, passing by all the bewildered, grumbling vampires. And an all too amused Pam took a step back to let her in. She watched her disappear inside the bar, licking her upper lip in anticipation.

* * *

I don't remember much of last night. I remember dancing. I remember searching for Eric without finding him. I remember vampires' eyes on me, their hate and lust, but no one dared to touch me. Except one. I don't think he could stand the sight of me. He was pretty old. The ones too young have less self-control, but also way less hatred for my kind. Probably because they have less history. I was dancing, I think…I have flashes of it…when he grabbed my arm, twisted it violently behind my back and whispered in my ear:

"Let's go outside…"

It had been neither discreet nor subtle. It couldn't have been, since so many of them weren't letting me out of their sight. However, no one interfered. At another time, I would have fought back. I was wearing my weapons under my sleeves, and I was jumpy because of what had happened last week. I didn't do anything though. I vaguely remember giggling. And then I said theses three words that I so badly regret now:

"I am Eric's."

I shouldn't. They probably saved my life, prevented me from doing anything stupid. But still. How could I say that? My mother must have turned in her grave.

The second I had pronounced that sentence, he was behind me. As if he had been watching the whole scene, waiting for me to say it. As if he wanted me to admit it, before he could turn up to save my miserable ass. That bastard. The other guy let go of me at once, and stepped back in fear; that's how respected he is. I noticed immediately that he cut his hair. He's wearing them slicked back now, and I must say it's enticing. He lost some of his more bestial aspect to replace it with some class. I don't hate it.

Anyway, I should have gone home then; I should have known I was being stupid. But who am I kidding? Hadn't I come here to see him in the first place? Did I say already that I had killed a man earlier? Though why I came _there_ to get comfort is beyond me. I promise it's the last time I drink.

I wake up on the black leather couch I had already woke up on, the last time I was here. I'm getting a déjà vu. My head hurts and spins when I try to sit up; nausea invades my throat, and there is nothing I can do. Luckily someone left a bucket at arm's length, so I can puke without ruining the carpet. Then, it takes me forever to be able to stand, so I use the time to try and think. Remember how I got there. But I can't. I'm still wearing my own clothes, though; that's good. Eric's office is clean and tidy now. Not very fancy, more functional. Not one object that would look like a souvenir from the endless years he spent on this planet. Maybe he keeps some where he sleeps. That makes me realize there is not one sound outside of the door; the whole club is completely silent. I must have slept until it closed… And, since I'm alone, I'm guessing the sun is up too. Shit, I have work today. I look at my phone: 3:24 pm. I'm more than late.

This motivates me enough to get up and reach for the door. I feel dirty and stupid in my night's clothes, so I know I need to go home and hurry, if I want to try and get to Merlotte's before the evening shift. I walk across the empty dance floor and I get flashes from last night, though it's too blurry to make out anything. When I reach the door, I find a sandwich and a soda can left next to it, probably for me — how thoughtful! — but, with my hangover, there's still no way I can put anything in my mouth. And that's when I realize that the door is locked. I can't believe it. I try again, and then again. I try to jimmy it, but it's much more secure than an average lock. I use as much force as I can; I even try to break it, but the thing won't budge. I'm locked inside!

* * *

The sudden opening of the door startled him, bringing him back to consciousness. Quickly, he rose to a sitting position on the damp concrete. Then, he heard the quiet steps in the dark. Someone was coming to see him. That was never a good thing. He rapidly crawled away behind the pillar. Of course, the vampires still knew he was there, but, after what happened to the last guy that was kept down there with him, he preferred to make himself as small as possible. He reviewed in his head everything he could give to them, in case they planned on questioning him. They wouldn't even need to resort to torture. He was a survivor first. There was no secret he would keep, no friends he wouldn't give. He needed to get out of this forsaken hellhole. Whatever it took. The body parts and pools of blood around him had him convinced and resolved. With his eyes closed, time seemed to stretch in the silence.

"Hello?"

The shaky, feminine voice surprised him.

"Sir, are you okay?"

He thought he recognized it, but that couldn't be right.

"Lafayette, is that you?"

* * *

I explore every open rooms, until I get bored and decide to take a look behind the locked ones. That's when Ginger finds her gun and points it at me with shaking hands.

"Are you sure you want to do that, Ginger?"

I don't know where my new confidence comes from. A few weeks ago, I would have cowered before a gun, even with all my training. Now, I just shrug and keep playing with the lock. The poor woman looks at me with eyes so wide; I wonder how many times they glamoured her. One time too many, that's for sure. God, I hate vampires and their entitlement.

"You can't open that door! Eric told me to make sure you wouldn't!"

Damn, that woman can't speak without shouting and my head still hurts. Her words, however, convince me to get that door open at all cost. What does Eric want to hide from me? Is this where he rests? This would be an invaluable information.

"Step away from the door, miss!

\- Okay."

I do as the skinny woman tells me and walk back to her in the hallway. Making my way to the main room, I pass her to her right, and, in a swift movement, take the gun from her weak grip. She starts screaming, so I point the gun at her.

"Shut up! I'm not going to hurt you. Step back."

She does as she's told and I motion her to Eric's office. There, I noticed earlier, in a little wooden box, is a pair of silver handcuffs. I don't want to know why he would need those. I truly hope it is for his duties as a sheriff. Without too much second thoughts, I cuff the poor woman to the radiator. After that, I bring to her the sandwich, soda, some cushions and a blanket, as if it could forgive my behavior. Maybe hunters are just as entitled as vampires after all.

It is not that hard to pick an average lock, especially when you learnt how to do it before you learnt how to read. So it's not long before I find myself looking at the concrete stairs behind the mysterious door. It leads to a basement so shady, I begin to doubt a vampire such as Eric would choose it as his resting nest. Surely at his age, he could treat himself to something a little more comfortable. I'm careful though; I would prefer my presence to remain unknown, whatever I find.

It is so murky in here, I don't even see what my feet stumble upon. It's squishy, though. I close my eyes for a second to get used to the darkness. The smell, particularly, is horrendous; as if a bunch of dogs had been forgotten there for years. Behind my closed lids, I get a flash back to another basement. It seems that I'm back there, with those werewolves again. My whole body shakes uncontrollably. But I resist the urge to run back upstairs, when I hear a small whimper behind a concrete pillar. Someone's here. And not a vampire. When I open my eyes again, I realize there is blood on the floor. I don't scream. I'm not thirteen anymore. I'm not helpless. Tears are running down my cheeks, outside of my control, and my dagger is in my hand. There is another whimper. So I take another step in the dark, and risk it:

"Hello?"

* * *

He entered his office to find his little hunter curled up on the couch, reading a book she had found on the shelves. But she had obviously heard him enter, so this could easily be an act, to make him think she hadn't gone through his stuff. Of course she had. She had explored the club enough to find the shower — he had locked the basement though. And now, she was acting all relaxed, as if he hadn't held her captive there all day. He never knew what to expect from her.

"-This one has a sad ending – he deadpanned, going for his chair behind the large office.

\- I know, I've read it already. But that doesn't mean it's not a nice story.

\- And the author was a prick."

She laughed at that. It was the first time he heard her laugh — he didn't count the stupid giggles of the last night — so that made him smile. A real smile.

"- May I leave now? – she asked, half-polite half-mocking him. – I have to go to work.

\- Do you want to?

\- I do. Will you stop me?

\- Probably."

They gauged each other's seriousness for a while, and she wondered if she was supposed to put his answer to a test. In the end, he was the one to break the silence:

"- So what happened last night?

\- I was going to ask you the same thing.

\- Well, you drank too much. That, we know.

\- I had reasons.

\- Care to tell me?

\- Do _you_ care?"

They stared at each other once again, until he sighed.

"Is it too much to ask you, to try and have a normal conversation?"

At that, she's the one who smiled. It had been said with exasperation, but it looked awfully like a plea. So she surrendered gracefully:

"- I…We found the guy who killed Maudette and Dawn…

\- Who?

\- Dawn. My friend. You slept with her, remember?

\- Oh yeah. The Stackhouse girl asked me about that.

\- Exactly. And since she doesn't know how to shut up, the killer went for her next. He…was a friend of ours. So… Anyway. Bad luck for him, I happened to be there."

* * *

I shut up after that. Oddly enough — seeing as I have been trained to since I was a little kid — I had never killed anyone before. But I can't deny it's in my vein. I didn't even hesitate. I'm not in shock. I don't feel any remorse. On the contrary. It felt right. And even a little exciting. I try to convince myself I only felt that because I have nothing to feel guilty about. The guy was a cold-blooded serial killer, a two-faced psychopath. But still. Still. It was René.

None of my instincts warned me that there was something else to him. I trusted him. Liked him even. I remember thinking Arlene was lucky to have found a guy like him. That's what's really bugging me. What drove me to go buy a vodka bottle after I left the last of my exam rooms. I had no idea. Does it mean I can actually be fooled like that by anyone? How can I know whom to trust? And all those questions make me miss my mother all the more, because I know she would have had answers. I look up to Eric then, and I realize why I came here. Because with him, I know. I _know_ he's a cold-blooded killer. I know he is a threat. What I found in his basement is just another evidence. So I'm prepared; I cannot be deceived. Already during the day, when I realized I was locked in, of course I was furious, but I also felt oddly safe. And now, I am starting to trust he doesn't want to kill me just yet, so even if I know I am walking on thin ice, it is kind of relaxing.

He'll probably change his mind, though, when he realizes Lafayette is missing. He is currently hidden in a garbage can, near the rear exit. Someone will surely take it out before opening the bar, and I'll be there to pick him up. I could only tend to his wounds with some alcohol – although the smell of it could have had me puke. He would have to wait and pray. Ginger was easy to convince I hadn't been able to open the locked door. She also agreed to keep silent about being handcuffed; she was too scared she would be the one scolded for that.

Internally, I was seething at Eric for what he did. But, after Lafayette told me he was there because he had sold V, and after I had had the remaining of the day to calm down, I wasn't sure what to think anymore. Eric only did what his duties demanded. Even if he was cruel, what else was there to expect from him? I never thought he was a nice guy. So, in the end, the only surprising thing was Lafayette still being alive. I could not risk leaving him there, though. I didn't know how I would protect him from retributions, but I knew I had to try somehow.

The phone rings, interrupting my thoughts. He lets it ring and I realize he's staring oddly at me. I'm probably staring oddly at him too. But I sense anger from him, like he's grinding his teeth not to yell. I have no idea why. I thought he would mock me and my sensibility. Or that he wouldn't care. The ringing dies out before he says:

"You should not have put yourself in danger during daylight."

I burst out laughing, making his frown deepen. He is way scarier than anyone I could face during the day. That's where my boldness comes from. I don't feel protected by him, he's the only real threat in my life. Though, right now, the crease between his eyebrows is one of concern as much as anger. He is angry at me because he couldn't be there for me.

"Is that why you're angry?"

"But I'm glad you came to me. Even in your inebriated state."

And…that shut me up. I _did_ come to him. Completely uncalled for, voluntarily. I wanted…something from him last night. And I drank, not to forget, but because it would numb my hunter sense of smell, blocking the images, as he had asked. As he had _ordered_.

I seethe at my own stupidity. At that point, I hate myself way more than I hate him. So, when he comes close to me and slips a hand through my hair, I lower my eyes without the slightest movement backward. When he inclines above me to put his lips on the top of my head and breathe in my scent, I even lean forward. Eyes closed, I don't let myself inhale so the images stay within him. Weirdly, after all I've been through, this is the moment of comfort I so badly needed.

When Sookie was assaulted, Bill run out under the sun to try and save her. Without any regard for his own life, without any certainty that he could, he still had risked everything to try. No one would ever do that for me. So, right now, as Eric's presence enwraps me, just because I felt the slightest concern in him, there isn't a single thing I would deny him.

The phone rings once again, startling me enough that I draw a breath. The salty sea comes back with the sound of soft waves. He takes a step back. This time he's not sure, but he knows something is happening. We only shared the images when we were sharing my blood. Though his expression is almost sweet. Intrigued and amused. He's going to say something, when the call goes to voicemail. We then hear a woman's voice.

"Eric, this is Isobel, I'm calling about Godric—"

He picks up the phone faster than my eyes can see. Suddenly, I do not exist anymore. His whole focus is on the conversation, about which I only hear his side: "What?" - "Are you sure?" - "When?"

I don't know what she answered, but he's staring at me again. And his rising anger is now directed exclusively towards me.

"I'll call you back."

He puts down the phone very slowly, without letting me out of his sight. So, I open my mouth to ask what it was about, but before I could form a word, his hand is on my throat and my feet barely touch the ground. I'm suffocating.

"Whom did you tell? What did you do?"

 _He's going to kill me. He is finally going to kill me, and I don't know why._ Not only do I have no idea what he's talking about, I couldn't answer even if I did. His fury is completely out of control. I close my eyes, only to see the look of horror on my mother's face.


	6. Episode 106: Sixth Senses

**Episode 106: Sixth Senses**

" _Who did you tell about him?_ "

"What?" I manage to whisper through my crushed throat.

" _You lied to me, didn't you_?"

His roar is so powerful I feel the whole structure behind me shudder. His teeth grind as I don't answer, and his fangs seem to ache for my skin. Once again, he strikes me against the wall, so hard that my shoulder blades let hear a loud crack. At that point, I'm so scared he is either going to break my spine or my windpipe, that I surrender.

"He's in the trash can – I slur – by the back door."

I hate myself, but I couldn't help it. My survival instinct wouldn't let me die, even for Lafayette. I let tears fall for my own weakness.

Eric releases me, and I fall on the floor at his feet. Despite my strangled state, I can feel the utter confusion radiating from him. He turns to Pam, who sensed something was wrong and had rushed in the room. With only a nod, she understands she should go check it out. I instantly regret what I said. If I could, I would truly take it back and die in his stead. I barely have time to find my breath, before Pam is back with a crying Lafayette dragged by the collar.

"I'm so sorry." I manage to stutter between coughs.

But Eric is still dumbfounded. His wide eyes are darting between us both, without his anger subsiding in the slightest. That's when his words finally come back to ring in my ears: 'Whom did you tell?' Not: 'Where is he?' or 'What did you do?' He wasn't talking about Lafayette at all.

As I dreadfully come to this realization, Eric comes to a conclusion of his own. A mean smirk finally creeps up on his face. He grabs me again, this time by the collar. As less hurtful as it is, when my feet leave the ground, I'm still not finding this pleasant in the least.

"Beg me to spare him."

He's come closer to whisper this, and I feel his nose pressing hard on my cheek. I can't believe, a few minute ago, I was finding his presence comforting. I can feel my dagger and silver chain itching to be drawn. However, by now, I know it would only make things worse.

" _Beg me to spare his life!_ "

The screaming in my ear spurs me into action.

"- Please, spare his life.

\- Better than that.

\- Please, Eric, I beg you to spare my friend's life…

\- Still not good enough."

I have to swallow my pride so hard it hurts everywhere.

"- Please, Eric, I'll do anything…"

As soon as I utter those last words, I feel him satisfied. My legs crash on the ground and yield below me. I'm back on the floor, with, this time, his wicked smile looming above.

"Throw him out."

Pam hesitates for a second, as she can't understand the order. But one look from Eric suffices to make her comply. So, she drags Lafayette back to the rear of the club, where I can hear her throw him out the door. I faintly smile when he vainly cries for them to release me too. After I sold him out, I didn't expect as much. Suddenly, Eric is kneeling next to me, extending a surprisingly helping hand. As I remain motionless, he leans in slowly, so as to gently whisper in my ear:

"Now, you're in my debt."

 _That fucking asshole…_

* * *

She seemed utterly clueless. But she couldn't be. How could she be innocent? Barely ten days earlier, she had had a vision of Godric. A very ancient sight, one thousand years ago, when he turned him, but a very clear vision. Surely, she would be able to recognize him, to point him out to her flock of hunters. She had seemed truthful when she said she had quit, and he had almost believed her. Now his maker was missing.

He should have continued to have her followed. He should have killed her the first night he saw her. He always had been playful to a fault. He couldn't believe he had killed his own associate for her. Of course, Longshadow had his faults. Even the Magistrate had recognized that stealing from his own Sheriff and attacking his Sheriff's property was punishable by death. So, Eric had been let out with only a fine and a warning. However, that was because no one had specified that his property was a hunter. A hunter's life was worth less than a human's. Even if they had reduced their activity after the Revelation, they could never be trusted.

But, then again, she was either a very good actress – especially under that much pressure –, or she truly had no idea. He knew not to underestimate a hunter. Though, with this one, he had trouble not letting his guard down.

"- If you truly don't know what's going on, then you're going to help me find him.

\- Find who?

\- The vampire you saw, the last time you were here."

Understanding sparked into her eyes, but deflation soon followed.

"I can't find out where he is; I can only see him in your memories."

He stood up abruptly, not bothering to hide his disappointment in her. Which immediately prompted her to find other ways she could help. He wondered if she was that easy to manipulate, or if he should worry that she was this eager to help. Searching for an answer in her eyes, he was reminded of how young she was. Despite what it had already thrown at her, she was still hopeful that the world was a good place.

"Or other vampires' memories, maybe…"

Once again, he extended a hand, and this time, she took it. Helping her to stand, but keeping her constricted between himself and the wall, he added:

"That won't be nearly enough to pay your debt, dear."

He could hear her respiration slowly steadying, as she was reflecting on this, as though she was coming to terms with her predicament. At no point had she drawn her weapons. She was starting to surrender to him; and no matter how angry he was with her, he would still find this arousing.

"- Now, you're going to convince Sookie Stackhouse to help you help me.

\- But-

\- And you're both going to pack your bags. We're leaving for Dallas today.

\- I can't-

\- Otherwise, I might reconsider my leniency on your blood-dealing friend's sentence."

As she stopped fighting, he felt somewhat disappointed. He liked her with a bit of fire in her. Now she seemed devoid of any will. Maybe he had gotten so mad he had broken his favorite toy.

Once she was gone, Pam finally got around to express her feelings.

"- Are you sure this is a good idea?

\- Oh, this is probably the best idea I've ever had. Trust me, child, when it comes to women, I'm never wrong."

With that, he winked at her. Though, as charmed as she was, it did not keep her from worrying about her maker's dangerous games.

* * *

Sookie is asking for a salary and her boyfriend, Bill, to come. I say yes to everything. Something tells me that Eric won't care. All that matters to him right now is to find his maker. I can sympathize with that. Or I'm rationalizing, so I won't question my choice to comply to his demands. 'I don't have a choice' I keep telling myself. All my senses are screaming at me to flee. But the truth is, another part of me wants to go.

Because, then again, he seemed so scared. I know he assaulted me, he threatened and manipulated me into helping him. Though, for some reason, I pity him more than I resent him. His whole reaction screamed fear and helplessness louder than his pride should have allowed. I feel like I can see right through his games, and I'm not playing. I'm coming to help, but I'm doing it for my own reasons, on my own terms.

Also, my blood is boiling in my veins at the thought of action. I would think I had my share last night. And I now seriously question my own sanity. Then, I start thinking back to the face I saw through the fire. The adolescent boy with an immemorial soul. Maybe it was fate that I saw him just at the time he disappeared. Maybe he was calling through Eric's blood.

And I believe I'm supposed to answer.

* * *

 _x_

 _ **End of Season 01**_

 _x_

* * *

 _For Season 02, just click 'Next' ;)_


	7. Episode 201: One or the Other

**SEASON TWO**

 **Episode 201: One or the Other**

I landed in Dallas with Sookie in the bright of day. As we stepped out of the plane, I thought I smelled a familiar scent, but I couldn't put my finger on it. There was a man, a limo driver waiting for someone, who stared at the blond telepath for a moment. But then he noticed me, frowned and turned away to make a call. Maybe I'm being paranoid, but he smelled…like something of my childhood. And I wondered if, maybe, he could be a hunter too. But a hunter couldn't work as someone else's driver, that I'm sure. And the guy remained too far away for me to be certain… I guess I'll never know.

Sookie had never been out of Louisiana before, so I agreed to drive around for a while before settling in the hotel. I had travelled a lot, when my mother was still training me. Hunters don't stay in a territory too long, as opposed to vampires. They're moving around a lot, to make sure they remain the tracker and not become the prey. Well, at least they used to; I have no idea what they're doing since the Revelation. Working as chauffeurs? We used to land, lock on our target, and get the job done. Our covey would use me as bait or beater, until I would have been strong enough to make the kill. I never got to that part. I watched a lot of vampires die though, throughout the years. I saw even more of us getting killed too. Although nothing prepared me for what I went through in that basement.

I still shudder now. Sookie's endless stream of wonderment brings me back to the present though, an annoying one I should add. We get to the Carmilla hotel before nightfall, and I realize that, of course, it's a vampire hotel. I'm going to get eaten alive in there. I don't care if Eric thinks he can protect me; he is not sheriff in this town. While I scan our surroundings, knowing the empty bar and hallways will soon be crowded with angry bloodsuckers, Sookie goes to the counter and asks for our room keys.

"That's Bill's and mine, and that's Eric's and yours!"

I take the key she's handing me before her cheerful words register in my mind.

"- What? No! I get my own room!

\- Really? I thought Eric was your boyfr…

\- He's not!"

I sound really defensive. Anyway, I don't even bother going back to the counter. While I make my way out of there, Sookie follows me with her trademark prance.

"- Where are you going?

\- To the regular motel I saw down the street.

\- Don't you like Eric?

\- No! I hate him!"

God, my age shows when I'm talking like this.

"Well, he doesn't hate you…"

I stop dead in my tracks.

"- Sookie, you don't know what you're saying. You have no idea what I am-

\- You're a 'hunter', right?"

I pause for a second. But, of course, her boyfriend Bill told her about me.

"- You don't know what that means…

\- It means you used to hunt and kill vampires, right? Before the Revelation?

\- I never killed a vampire. I stopped before that.

\- But you remain stronger than anyone I know. I saw it when René went after you… He was way bigger than you, but he was no match."

I stop striding on the sidewalk and let her catch up to me. The events of the previous weeks linked us, in a way. Even if she is still just as annoying, I can't hate her as much as I did before. When she joins me, she locks her arm around mine.

"- That's why Eric likes you; it must be nice for him to find a woman that is his equal…

\- I'm not Eric's equal. He's-

\- Don't say that! They're not better than us!

\- I know. I mean I'm far from being as strong as he is. And he doesn't like me; he likes playing with me, like a cat with a mouse.

\- Then why are you here?

\- You know what? I'm asking myself the same question… One single room, please."

The woman at the counter starts typing on her computer, while Sookie and I watch the sun go down. It's barely out of view before we both receive a text at the same time. Mine just reads: "Where are you?"

"- Bill wants to know what we're doing; he always worries-

\- Sookie, did you give my number to Eric?

\- No!"

She pauses for a while.

"Well, the first time I met him, I showed him some pictures of Dawn on my phone. He did take it from me and shuffled in it for a while. When he gave it back, it was on my directory, at your name. I remember because I found it odd…"

But she never thought to tell me. And she has been talking to me all day, about nothing.

Before I can choose if I should yell or not, the clerk hands me my room key. I go to grab it, but it suddenly disappears. The woman yells. The tall blond Viking is standing next to me, crushing the card between his fingers. I didn't even sense him arriving before it was too late.

"- You don't need that.

\- How did you know I was here?"

He only hints to Bill and Sookie behind us. Bill is leading her out of the motel hall, to give his sheriff a privacy that I don't want. Of course, she drank his blood. So, if I stay with her, Bill will always be able to find me. Good. Because the rest of my plan involves some risks, and I'm glad I don't have to be the one linked to a vampire. Not that Eric ever offered. Giving out his thousand-year-old blood willingly to a hunter is not a line he's ready to cross.

"I already booked a room for you."

Sleeping with me, though, is a line he seems ready to shatter.

"- I'm not sleeping in a room with you, Eric.

\- Why not? I'm sure you'd enjoy it."

He is getting way too close and using his whispering voice that still makes me shiver. I need to fight back.

"I can't be in a hotel full of vampires anyway."

Could I find a weaker argument?

"I'll keep you close."

There. He doesn't want to protect me; he wants to keep me under surveillance. I lock my eyes in his so he knows I'm being honest:

"- I'm not going to betray you, Eric.

\- Well, that's sweet. – He takes a step back and straightens up. – But tell me, _sweetheart_ , even if I were to completely trust you, can you trust yourself?"

I instantly know what he means and keep my mouth shut. So, he stresses:

"- If you ever ought to choose between the life of a hunter and mine, who would you choose?

\- I don't think hunters took Godric, he's too old, and you said the Fellowship of the Sun must have-

\- Exactly. He's older than you can imagine. How do you think a few overzealous haters could get to a vampire like him? They must have had help.

\- Hunters are not religious…

\- That's not what I said."

He lets me process this, and I must agree that I have been blinded by my optimism. The hatred between vampires and hunters goes back thousands of years. It won't be erased in two years of vampire PR.

"- You didn't answer my question.

\- You don't get it, Eric, I'm not going to pick sides. If you try to kill a hunter, you'll find me in your way-

\- Don't get in my way-

\- But if a hunter tries to kill you, they'll find me in their way too. I'm on my own side."

He scrutinizes me with an undefinable expression.

"Then I wouldn't bet much on your life expectancy."

I keep my shin up. The clerk behind the counter seems transfixed.

"- Why are you helping me, if you're not on my side? – he asks.

\- I'm just doing you a favor-"

I can see his eyes narrowing, so, between gritted teeth, I clarify:

"- Because I am in your debt.

\- I mean, how can I trust you, if you don't care about this at all?"

I instantly go back to the face I saw in the flames, the juvenile figure looking at Eric like a marvel of nature.

"- I saw him, remember? I think I felt your love for him… And-

\- Don't talk about things you don't understand."

I shut up. I know how mad he was that I could scent his maker on him. Maybe part of him still believes that's what put Godric in danger. While I'm pretty sure it's the other way around. I put my hand on his shoulder, so he would look back at me.

"- I don't know if there is anything I can do, but I can swear to you I will do anything I can.

\- Why?

\- I told you-

\- No, really, why?"

His face is very close to mine now and my brain stops functioning properly. I stutter. It's embarrassing. It makes him smile slightly, though, the first smile in a while.

"I guess… Every night, since you found out about me, you could have killed me. But I'm still here. I won't thank you for something that should be normal, but-"

I was interrupted by his lips on mine. Though, despite his hand on my nape, it wasn't a hungry kiss like the one we shared in his office. It was simply a light peck designed to shush me. I scoff at his audacity, and he grins back. When a cough makes us aware of our surroundings. Near the door, Sookie is elbowing Bill in the rib as punishment for interrupting. She's sporting the brightest smile that screams 'I told you so'. Though it's Bill's expression that catches my attention. He can't repress a wince of utter disgust. Only too clearly, he reminds me of the abomination that would be a vampire and a hunter together.

* * *

When they entered the nest and the two vampires there immediately let out their fangs, he knew he had brought her into the lion's den. It was dangerous, however, he wanted to know if there was a traitor among them. If she could smell something off one of the two closest of Godric's underlings, it would have been worth the risk. The truth was, he was desperate. He would have sacrificed anybody to get his maker back. If he was still alive.

That is why, while Isobel and Stan kept fighting, he immediately suggested that the telepath would infiltrate the Fellowship. Bill tried to intervene, but Eric only had to take one look at Jill for her to mediate. She would go with Sookie, to protect her while she sounded out the people there for clues. The blonde was, at the moment, kept safe in a locked room in the hotel, though. She needed some sleep and she wouldn't be of any help yet, since her ability would not work on anyone present.

Bill tried to fight it, but Jill reminded him how she had already protected his girlfriend, when he couldn't be there for her. Twice. That sufficed to send him sulk in a corner. Stan slammed the door on his way out, the instant it was suggested they would trust a hunter with this mission. And Isobel was examining her, unable to make up her mind, which seemed to be her major issue. Jill took one step forward. She took Isobel's hand, as she had tried earlier to appease Stan by touching his arm. She was trying to smell anything suspicious off them, but found nothing of interest. Stan was a medieval asshole and Isobel was in love with a human, however none of that could be considered proof against them. They both seemed genuinely concerned about Godric.

"I promise you, I am not a hunter anymore. I would never harm or help to harm a vampire. I want to help you, because I don't want anyone to get hurt. Human or vampire. You need to trust me. I will not disappoint."

Eric smiled. He was proud of his little protégée. He had a right to be cocky; he had yet to hear about another vampire that could make a hunter his.

"I vouch for her. And if I'm wrong, I'll personally kill her."

He stared at her while talking, but made sure the smile on his lips let out no threat, as if it was a game between them. She raised her head, looking straight into his eyes, her smile not wavering either. He could have fucked her silly, right there on the floor.


	8. Episode 202: Two Little Lambs…

**Episode 202: Two Little Lambs…**

I smelled him the moment he entered the huge church hall.

"Here is Gabe; he's going to join us for the rest of the tour."

He smells like me. He smells like my mother and my childhood. I'm overcome with a nostalgia I did not anticipate. But then, his look hits me like a cold shower. There is so much hatred in it. And entirely directed at me.

"We have to go," Sookie says, her lip trembling.

She felt the change in the atmosphere as quickly as I did. However, we were both late. They grab us by the arms. Even though I'm ready for it, the big bald guy is still faster than me. Then again, he is a hunter too. A well-trained, experienced one. There is not much I can do. I fight like my life depends on it though, and another hunter comes to help. They manage to disarm me without breaking too much of a sweat. I'm not used to being treated like this. They don't pull their punches. Sookie and I both kick and scream, but that does nothing to help. It only convinces them to treat us a little rougher.

"- You're a disgrace to your own kind. – the hunter named Gabe yells at me, as he throws me to the floor of the basement.

\- Yeah, you both are! – The famous reverend Newlin gleefully echoes."

While they try to close the door, I launch myself at it, in a desperate attempt to knock them away. However, Gabe sucks the wind out of my lungs in one punch. I fall to the ground. Despite my dizziness, I can see him watching my thighs, licking his lips.

"We'll be back soon."

 _Fuck._

"Bill will come as soon as the sun comes down," she whispers, thinking it's going to make me feel better.

"He'd be a damn fool if he does. Those two guys were hunters, and they don't come alone. If they overpowered a two-thousand-year-old vampire, there must be at least twenty of them, probably more. They'll stake Bill before he even sets foot down here."

She shivers and starts crying, while she tries to convince herself that I don't know what I'm talking about. I sit in a corner, licking my wounds. I've never been beaten up like that before. The fact that I have not slept since the plane is starting to fall on my shoulder, and I close my eyes for a second. I dream of the nice bed I saw in Sookie's room when I went in to explain our plan. She said yes immediately. I only took a quick shower in there before we went on our way to the Fellowship's church. I wish time had stopped then. Or when Eric looked at me when we set out to leave. There was so much hope and worry in those usually cold eyes. _I'm sorry I let you down._

I don't know how I could fall asleep but I did. Only two hours before sundown now. I wonder if he will come. We still don't know if Godric is here. Chances are, he's been long dead. If Eric does come, it will only be a waste. I don't know about Sookie, but I am as good as dead too. If the covey knows I'm helping fangs… Well, the sentence for treason used to be death.

"There was a traitor in that vampire nest you went to. I should have been there. I would have known."

She thankfully pulled herself together in the meantime. So, I straighten up to show her I'm listening.

"- A guy named Hugo; he's one of the vampire's human. Apparently, he felt deceived and decided to come here for vengeance. I saw it in Newlin's head.

\- Well, if we make it out alive, there's a few things I'd like to tell him.

\- You won't be the only one!

\- Try to calm down, Sook. Try to make Bill understand that we're okay. They can't save us here.

\- So what? We're doomed and they should abandon us?

\- Exactly! If you play your cards right, you may be able to save yourself, but if you care about him, do everything you can to keep him away from here.

\- What about you?"

The door to the basement opens again and prevents me from answering. Gabe and the other one come in with some rope and a taser gun. I get up and ready for round two, but one powerful electroshock puts me on my knees. I'm less feisty after that.

"Come on, the covey has gathered. It's time for your trial."

They take me, arms and legs tied up, to a small chapel below the ground. Those basements are more labyrinthine that I expected. Maybe you could even keep a vampire prisoner down there, without anyone knowing. In the chapel await eleven of my kind. I recognize the number needed for the jury of a criminal trial. At first, when I left, I thought for a while that it would end like this. But, when time passed and nothing happened, I realized no one was looking for me. And even if I knew I would run into hunters one day, I was hoping they would ignore me. Especially after the Revelation, I could have argued about my right to a normal life. But now, in this situation, I'm not sure anything could keep my head attached to my neck.

The smell of them all together, in the small room with stone walls lit by candles, brings the nostalgia back a thousand-fold. I watch all their faces and commit them to memory with tenderness. Even if they hate me, they're still the first of my kind I have seen in eight years. I don't take it personally; they're only doing what they were taught to do, like I used to. Maybe my imminent death makes me a little emotional, but a part of me is glad that it will end like this. And not at the fangs of a vampire, or worse, at the claws of a werewolf. This feels like justice, even if I disagree with it. When one woman speaks the count of indictment, I chuckle: if I had known, even a month ago, that this would be the reason I'd fall…

"- What will you say for your own defense?

\- That I plead non-guilty. I was sent here by my covey. I gained these fangs' trust so I could infiltrate their nest, and-"

A boot in my ribs stops me from finishing my lie. It hurts so much I can't even breathe for several minutes. Then, Gabe's face comes close enough that I could eat his ear. I don't though.

"- Which covey?

\- We elected…Bodewell…as our TL…a few months ago…we are stationed near New-Orl-"

Another kick makes my cheekbone explode. I spit blood on the ground and take another five minutes to reorganize my scattered thoughts. I wonder what I said wrong. I chose a common enough name for my Temporary Leader; we had three guys going by that name in the last covey I belonged to.

"- How did you get fangs to trust you?

\- It took time… But I told them I had quit being a hunter… And I only wanted to be left alone… I didn't know they would bring me here."

I wait for the boot that doesn't come. Maybe this time, it's close enough to the truth that they can't tell the difference.

The next question is asked with an intensity that lets me know how important this one is:

"Why are you here?"

I think for a second. Maybe I should tell them everything, rest my case. It worked with Eric! However, the huge military boots pacing alongside me, as I'm lying on the dusty stones, convince me I won't be able to finish that story either. I'm all out of ammo.

"- I only wanted to help… There will be a bloodbath here if these vampires don't find their sheriff… That's what I want to prevent…

\- So you don't care about any fang meeting the sun?"

If they have plans for him, this must mean that Godric is still alive. At least there's that.

"- If anyone meets the sun…it will be an act of war against them… They're going to-

\- Have you forgotten who we are, what we do?

\- No! But here, you've dragged civilians into it and-

\- Oh but they're little warmongers, these fanatics. They're the perfect cover!

\- Have you anything else to say in your defense, honey? – A small lady asks tenderly.

\- Only that you've gone mad, and I'm not the only one betraying our trade."

That gets me another kick in the stomach and sends me flying a few feet back. Something broke inside my gut, and I'm not sure what will kill me faster, the sentence or the questioning.

"What is your name, girl?"

I shut my mouth tightly. They can't sentence me to death without a name. Gabe grabs me by the collar and punches again.

"- Don't crush her windpipe. - Your name?"

Still no word from me. I've said everything I wanted, now they'll have to make me a prisoner, while they investigate for my name. Another kick in the stomach folds me in two. I think my spleen exploded. I'm probably going to pass out from the pain.

"- If you believe your silence will save you, you put too much faith in archaic laws. – Gabe laughs.

\- The punishment for treason is death by decapitation."

That's the signal. The vote is silent and I close my eyes in prayer. Although I don't know which god to pray or how to do it. I don't want to ask for forgiveness. I could ask for mercy, but I didn't even ask that from my jury, so that wouldn't be very coherent of me. I never thought my mother was anywhere I could join her. I can only wish for some kind of miracle, that'll keep this bunch of barbarian assholes from carrying on the sentence.

I'm suddenly grabbed by two hands under my arms, pulling me toward the stone altar. When they put my chest on it, so that my head stick out the other side, there is no more doubt about the result of the vote. The leader of this covey draws out the sword. It should be quick. My eyes are wide open, though I clearly see my mother's face gaping at me, at the moment she died. I don't want that to be my last thought. So, I slightly shake my head and inhale a long breath. Salt, fire and blood come to mind, so then I think of two icy eyes and a boyish smile. Who would have thought that would make for a nice last vision?

* * *

Little more than a shadow entered the small chapel in an inflow of air. Every single candlelight wavered. Every single hunter in the room was fast enough to draw their weapons, except for the one tied up on the altar. However, hunters don't know how to attack. Their only offensive is to counter. So, when the attack didn't come, but the air kept moving around them, they all had a moment of hesitation. He immediately took advantage of it, and began collecting daggers. But not before he started with the sword that threatened to fall on that lovely neck.

He had managed to collect or kick about half of their weapons, before he felt they were ready to counterattack, and stopped his fast movements. He let the silver blades clatter on the ground to gain their attention, while he kept himself near the door. He knew by experienced that these folks should not be underestimated.

"Eric?"

The small creature on the altar gathered enough strength to straighten up and look at him. He was way smaller than his progeny, and his dark hair and grey eyes sparked realization on her features. Then, the covey's leader stepped forward, blocking her view:

"- Godric, this is none of your concern. You can't interfere with the justice of our clan.

\- I can and I am. I believe this one came for me. Even if I did not ask her to come, I cannot let her die for my sake."

The blond telepath gasped behind him, when she saw her friend. He had found this one crying and screaming not too far from his resting room. The sun would be down in a few minutes and he thought he would answer her supplication. When she had confided that his own son Eric had sent her and a hunter to rescue him, he barely believed it. However, he could see in her eyes that there was no trace of lying, and the scene unfolding before his eyes confirmed her claims.

"Let her get out and home unscathed, and this shall all be forgotten."

A murmur past over the hunters, while their leader thought out his next move. He must have known his covey wouldn't leave this basement without at least suffering heavy loss, against a vampire that old.

Coughing blood, the child on the altar spoke out:

"You're the one who needs to leave, Godric, the sooner the better. I know you can. If you don't, they will come for you. Even if you don't want them to. Eric will _always_ come. I'm going to die anyway."

She spoke wisely, however, he was determined to stay. Those hunters and humans were so full of hatred; they would take someone else in his stead. He needed to appease them. The blonde telepath run to her friend, to untie her, but the nearest hunter caught her arm and twisted it to stop her. In an instant, Godric had broken his hand. All the other hunters prepared for the fight.

"- I do not wish to kill any of you. But you know I'm not afraid to die while doing so. I only ask that you let these two children leave. They will tell my kind that I would not be sacrificed in vain, and only seek peace.

\- That one can tell them. Our own kind stays with us."

Faster than they could see, he took this one's dagger and cut the child's ties. The hunters grumbled, but none decided to sacrifice themselves by attacking first. Godric felt the young condemned hunter falter in his arms, and her pulse slowing. She had several broken ribs, and an internal bleeding that would not let her walk out.

While they were caught in a deadlock, they heard some cries coming from outside. The sun had finally set. He closed his eyes to feel his progeny, and knew at once that he was already rushing towards them. Godric feared the blood he would shed looking for him.

"I'm here, my child, down here."

Eric appeared in a second. He took another one to assess the situation. His maker was surrounded by hunters. Few of them remained armed, but all of them still wore silver. Jill was close to pass out in his arms. The presence of Sookie with them meant Bill would be soon behind.

"- Godric-

\- You were a fool to send these humans after me, Eric.

\- I had no other choice."

With this confirmation and feeling her heart beating erratically, Godric bit his own thumb without letting his fangs out. He knew that would be interpreted as a sign of aggression. He then gently pushed his bloody finger past the girl's lips. Everyone in the room shuddered in disgust. Eric even took one step to stop him, before thinking better of it. The silver chains clattered, and angry growls escaped the hunters' mouths. But still, no one moved.

Bill finally entered behind Eric.

"- Sookie!

\- I'm fine! Don't come closer!"

This was a wise plea. However, his presence put a nail in the hunters' already too slim hope for a fair fight. Godric took the opportunity to affirm his position. He ignored the defeated hunters to talk only to his progeny:

"- Take these two with you, and shed no blood on your way out.

\- I'm not leaving you here by your-

\- I can take care of myself. – His sudden harsh tone immediately took a tender turn. – Go now."

Eric allowed himself another second to look at him quizzically, but could not disregard his maker's order any longer. He clutched the recovering brunette in his arms, while Sookie ran into Bill's. The hunters didn't dare to move under Godric's scrutinizing eyes, while the four of them rapidly made their way out of the basement.

* * *

I snap back to reality, while I'm being carried through the church. The ancient drop of blood in my veins is sending fireworks throughout my body. I can feel my surroundings expanding without opening my eyes. There are many hunters at the doors and on the lawn. And humans, some are fleeing, some are coming toward us. I can hear the chant of the silver chains enfolding their bodies. Eric is pressing me against his chest. I know it's him without even looking. His powerful scent sends me waves and waves of fast pacing images of a thousand-year-old life. He doesn't care about me right now; his only concern is Godric. I weirdly appreciate that. I like that his love for him is stronger than whatever lust he has for me. I can smell Bill too. The distress of going to war; his pain when he lost his son; the horror in his wife's eyes when she saw him again; the cruelty of his maker, and the years of murders and orgies; his change of heart; his love for Sookie, but also the deceit and agenda hidden deeply behind it all. Though I'm too high to dwell on that now.

We stop in the church's hall. We've hit a dead end. All the exits were closed and guarded. Eric was ready to strike, but contained himself with all his might. His mind is working eagerly to find a way out for us. He could easily fly through the high windows, but hesitates. Maybe because Bill won't be able to follow; maybe because he's trying to find a way to save Godric too. He doesn't know that Stan is planning an attack anyway, but biding his time, hidden outside church's land. I motion so that he lets my feet touch the ground. However, I'm still floating. Nothing hurts anymore; I feel fucking fantastic.

"Bill, when I tell you, get the girls out of here-"

He can't finish his thought. We both smell the distinct hunter's scent approaching. Before he could react, I launched myself under one of the benches and disappear out of view. The covey will be able to smell my presence, but not precisely enough. Bill's fangs spring up. Eric lets out a sigh.

* * *

Resignation came slowly but steadily, until he accepted it.

"- If I give myself, will you let everyone else go, including the one you kept until today?

\- That's very noble of you. All I want is a fanger for my celebration at dawn; you'll do as well as any. – Newlin's voice rang in the hall like a sermon.

\- The girl hunter is ours. – Gabe cried."

He must have had an axe to grind. Eric couldn't believe his maker had let the flock of hunters from down the basement run loose. Many others were flowing in, at least forty now; it was more than he had ever seen in the same place. Tens of humans were with them, also, armed with shotguns and silver.

"The girl is already gone. There is just me now."

Bill held Sookie closer. He couldn't believe Eric was ready to sacrifice himself. However, he would not hesitate a second before taking advantage of this opportunity. Newlin gave orders, and the group agreed to split, so that the vampire and his blonde companion could cross the crowd. Sookie fought back, but he dragged her away, while hunters threw a silver cloak on Eric's shoulders.

* * *

The second Eric is restrained, the covey closes on Bill and Sookie to stop their escape. Newlin is laughing maniacally at his own trickery. I wish I could have intervened, but they're too far. Eric is only a few feet away, though, and his cry of pain sends a shudder down my spine. My enhanced blood boils in my vein. Gabe is blocking my view, but my sensitive nerves can sense the burn on the old vampire's skin. As I crawl out from under the bench, I notice the bald hunter has got my dagger and chain stuck in his belt. I feel like the universe is giving me a hand, but that's probably the blood talking.

I leap on the guy's back, hungry for vengeance. My teeth finally find his ear, and I tear it off in one fluid motion. As he screams in surprise, I grab my weapons and stab him between the shoulder. My blade pierces his skin like butter. I'm able to jump off him while he collapses, and I put a hand on the cloak pinning Eric down, before I'm caught by strong hands and pulled backward. Maintained on the ground, I see the crazy reverend point a gun on my heart, and Eric's wide gaze on me. Once again, I'm truly a split second away from death…when I feel the vampires enter the hall.

Stan could not have chosen a better time to make a grand entrance. At least twenty vampires with him throw themselves on the hunters and humans present. Blood is spilled on both sides before anyone can understand the situation. I'm forgotten in the midst of the battle and manage to crawl away, then grab and tear Eric's silver. Without a look toward me, he launches himself on the reverend, fangs out and itching to kill.

* * *

"Enough!"

The injunction sufficed to make everyone stop. The soft voice of Godric commanded respect.

"Underlings! You came for me, I assume. Step down. These people have not harmed me."

At once, every vampire in the room took a step back from the fight. Even Stan, with a beat. The humans fell on their knees, with tears streaming their cheeks. The hunters kept their weapons high and ready.

"Hunters, I know you are willing to die for your cause. But tonight is not the night for this. I wish we could coexist. And to prove it to you, we will retreat without any more violence."

The hunters hesitated. They were more than willing to fight and not ready to give up on their preys. Though, on the other hand, their kind is a calculating and prudent one: at almost one vampire for two hunters, they could see the fight was at their disadvantage. As their enemies slowly made their way out, none of them made a move.

* * *

Back at Godric's house, I'm more uncomfortable than ever. I wish I could take a break and finally relax. I barely had time to wash off and cover my bloody clothes with a coat. Though, despite the sheriff's assurance that no one will ever harm me in this area, I can feel more than one pair of murderous eyes looking my way.

Eric is keeping his distance since the church, and I can't seem to rationalize it. At first, I thought he was mad at me for getting captured and failing my mission. Then, maybe, that the presence of all these vampires had made him realize how incongruous his attraction to me could be. Their look of hate and disgust remind me every second how I smell to them. Only a few are amused by my presence, but even in those eyes, I can see the cruelty and craving for my blood. I'm only spicy food for them.

"- Do not worry about them, child. You are a guest of honor in my house. – Godric lays a calming hand on my shoulder.

\- I'm not worried about them. – I glance at Eric, watching us talk from afar.

\- My progeny must have had the utmost trust in you, to send you looking for me.

\- He doesn't. He was only desperate.

\- But you did this for him. Yet he is fleeing you now. My child is afraid of how the extent of his affection would look, among his peers."

I look at Godric, speechless. The ancient vampire returns my gaze with a mischievous smile.

"I can see you have some affection for him as well. From what I know, this would be unprecedented."

Across the lounge, he motions for Eric to join us. The Viking towers above all the others, as he struts towards us. He smirks and opens his mouth, probably to make a sarcastic comment, when a young man enters the room next to me. I wouldn't have noticed him, if I didn't have an almost eidetic memory. He's one of the humans from the church. Before I even open my mouth, Sookie screams:

" _Bomb_!"

He is so close I can distinctly hear the click of his thumb setting off the device, just before I rip it from his hand. In the longest second of my life, we look at each other, both dazed and helpless. Then the blast hits me, and my feet leave the ground.


	9. Episode 203: Three Can Be Company

**Episode 203: Three Can Be Company**

Eric managed to catch her by the wrist, at the peak of his vampire speed. In the midst of the explosion, he enveloped her in his arms and shielded her as best he could, without thinking of the consequences. Until he felt her hands reach behind his back and press his spine, where the shrapnel could pierce and attain his heart, before they even touched the ground. As fast as he had moved to protect her, she had tried to protect him. They rolled together on the floor while the roof still collapsed around them.

When everything went quiet, he tried to roll off her, but found himself unable to move. The sharpest pain struck him, and he realized he was worse off than he thought. He was lucky to still be there. In fact, he could feel his whole body punctured by pieces of silver and wood. As her hands fell to her sides, he noticed how a chunk of wood was impaled into one of them. She was unconscious from the violence of the blast. Even with his intervention, her face was still covered in wounds; he had no idea about the rest of her body. She was so close when the bomb set off. They were so close…

"- Godric?

\- I'm here my child."

His maker tugged on his shoulder to roll him over and contemplate the extent of his injuries.

"I'll be alright in a minute."

Godric's eyes roamed the devastated room, with a desperation that broke Eric's non-beating heart. The young-looking two-thousand-year-old walked away in a daze, before giving some orders to tend to the wounded.

Eric turned to Jill, beside him, and wondered if he should give her some blood. He still hesitated to form that bond with the young hunter, but would do it in a heartbeat if he felt hers slow down. On the contrary, it was beating steadily. He also witnessed her injuries slowly healing; Godric's drops of blood were still strong inside her. She opened her eyes with a start. Before anything else, she ripped the piece of wood in her hand, that was threatening to become a permanent piercing. Shrapnel of silver were exiting her wounds all over her torn-up clothes. He shut his eyes and breathed for a second, enduring the severe burn of his own wounds. The ones from wood had already healed; the others were keeping him lying on the ground. Her voice quavered:

"- You sav-

\- Shut up."

Around them, others were beginning to stand up and recover from their state of shock.

"- Thank you, – she muttered.

\- Don't. We're even now."

He had felt uncomfortable, since she almost got shot trying to free him from the silver cloak in the church. Now, at least, he had cleared his debt. Nothing more.

* * *

Godric orders everyone back to the Carmilla hotel. I finally spot Sookie and Bill, almost as bloody as I am, but also standing. Eric acts cold, but I can see his eyes roaming over my shredded jeans. When we finally make it to the hotel, I feel all eyes on me as soon as I set foot in the lobby. Thankfully, being accompanied by the sheriff of this area is a good way to make vampires behave.

I follow Bill and Sookie into their room. They'll have their privacy while I'm in the shower. I can't believe it's barely 2 am. This is the longest night of my life; I'm exhausted. I also can't believe Eric's actions. What he risked to keep me safe. Let's face it, my life is nothing next to his immortal one. He's been around for a millennium and I'll be gone in a blink of his eyes. He can't have thought of the consequences.

When I come out of the hot water, Bill is gone.

"They've been called in a meeting."

Good.

"You can stay on the couch, if you want. It's a big suite."

The last thing I want is to hear them do…anything. Though, as tired as I am, I'm sure I'll sleep through an earthquake.

Sookie helps me make my bed, when I notice her hand shaking.

"- You okay, Sook?

\- Are you? With everything that's been going on…

\- We're okay now… By the way, I wanted to thank you, for telling Godric about me, and saving my neck. – The pun was intended, but barely made her smile.

\- Don't mention it-

\- No, I was supposed to protect you, but you're the one who-

\- Jill, it's the least I could do! You saved my life so many times already."

She pauses. I can see her hesitating to continue. But I'm beginning to know her, and that she won't keep whatever she's thinking to herself.

"- They really hate you… The other hunters.

\- Yeah, I guess they do.

\- It can't be easy for you."

I can't say anything without choking up, so I keep busying myself with the food someone brought up. I can still feel my dagger plunging into Gabe's back.

"Come. You are both expected."

Eric had knocked on the door, and we hear his voice growling from behind it.

"- Where?

\- You must debrief the events of the night."

This seems like a good enough explanation for the blonde, and she opens the door. When I try to exit the room, the tall vampire stops me with a finger on my sternum.

"Leave your weapons here. And anything silver."

I'm too tired to fight back.

Only, once in the hallway, he is trailing behind. I'm starting to worry about his far away expression.

"- Are you okay?

\- Don't say anything stupid in there."

He ignored the question I softly asked, but I can sense his inner conflict. So, I refrain from snapping back a sarcasm. I want to tell him something corny, like "I won't let you down" or "I'm there for you", but I simply can't either. Thus, as I know no one can see us, I brush the back of my hand against his. His eyes find mine for an instant, and I can see the sadness in them, confirming what I thought. It can only be about Godric, even if I'm not sure why. I don't know what to say, but, when he motions for Sookie to get in the penthouse room, and I see Bill waiting for her inside, I swiftly close the door behind her. Leaving us alone in the hallway.

Only a second passes while we watch each other's reaction. Then, in the most fluid of movements, he grabs my shirt and I grab his, each pulling the other for a long-awaited kiss. Next thing I know, he has me against the wall. I slip my hand in his hair and pull him closer. He easily lifts me up to his height with two hands under my thighs. I lock my ankles behind his hips. Our mouths eagerly open to taste each other at last. I guess nearly dying several times must fracture some barriers.

I must have stopped breathing, because no image comes, only a wash of relief. I lose time and space for a minute, before Eric pulls back. With his thumb, he slowly wipes my lips. Then, without a word, he lets me down on wobbling legs, to slide a hand through his untidy hair, effectively putting them back in place. After straightening his shirt, and with his trademark smirk, he opens the door of the suite.

"Well… After you, Miss Kay."

Disheveled and unsteady, I enter the room full of vampires.

* * *

"If what you say is true, you got yourselves a little treasure."

They had managed to hide the telepath's ability to Nan Flanigan, but not the hunter. The famous vampire smelled it as soon as the brunette set foot in the suite. After they had recounted most of the night and got copiously scolded, the elegant vampire turned to Jill.

"- There have been accounts of hunters retiring after the Great Revelation. But most of them are still active. And a lot are joining government's secret task forces, to fight us.

\- I don't know anything about that. I hadn't come across a hunter in eight years. But I know they like their independence. I wouldn't worry too much, about them accepting to be given orders for too long.

\- You know, with a little work, you could become the face of hunters, on television. If your intents are truly to avoid bloodshed, you could start a worldwide negotiation.

\- With all due respect, ma'am, you don't understand. Not only is there a very real possibility that other coveys will also want my head, but, above all, we don't work like you. There is no hunter's authority, no organization, nothing. Even our coveys are temporary and our leaders are only elected for the time of the hunt. I would have to convince every single hunter, one by one, to stop killing. And I doubt even one of them would listen.

\- With the right campaign, you will propose a vote.

\- Even if you were right, who would enforce it? You don't get it; every single hunter is a rogue. This would put me at risk for nothing. My only chance at survival is to keep out of trouble, and live my life as quietly as possible.

\- Miss Kay, I understand, but those are trying times. Sometimes, we don't get to choose our battles.

\- You're going to have her killed! Is that how you'll repay her, when she already put herself at risk for us?

Eric had got up and took a step toward Nan Flanigan. Soon, guards were advancing too, with fangs out. Godric had to put himself between them.

"- Friends. This is all my fault. And the girl should not pay for my mistakes.

\- Yes, it is your fault. This is a PR mess and having a hunter by my side could swing the trust in our favor.

\- She said no! – Eric's fangs were ready to strike as well.

\- Sit down, my child. Miss Flanigan, this hunter is Eric's human. As such, she is his property, and you can't take her away without his consent.

\- Are you? – Nan turned to the girl who were visibly grinding her teeth and tightening her fists.

\- I am. – It came out as the softest whisper, an admission that cost her more than just her pride.

\- Very well. Being a TV personality can't be forced out of you anyway. Come, sheriff, you need to sign your resignation papers.

* * *

I am seething. I can't believe I had to say that officially. Come to think of it, my head truly belonged on that altar, below the sword. As everyone is exiting the room, I want to pinpoint Godric and give him a piece of my mind. I find him in a quiet conversation with Eric.

"- No…

\- Eric, look into my eyes.

\- You have to listen to me-

\- There's nothing to say.

\- There is!

\- On the roof."

While Godric walks away, I remain stunned by the look of desperation in his progeny's eyes. I have no idea what is going on between those two, but I've never seen Eric so vulnerable. I want to go to him, but Bill beats me to it.

"- Eric, we need to talk-

\- Not now."

The tall vampire seems to be in complete shock as he walks to the staircase.

"- Are you coming? It's almost dawn, and you must be exhausted!

\- Go ahead Sookie, I'll be there in a while."

She hands her keycard to me with a wink, completely and happily oblivious to the turmoil, for once. And when she walks away giggling in her boyfriend's arms, simply content to be alive, I realize I have no idea what I'm doing. For a moment, I stay in a corner of the hallway, torn between meeting Eric on the rooftop, or leaving him the fuck alone. I'm not welcomed there. But I can't bring myself to leave.

Finally, I watch Godric exiting the suite. He looks at me with a sad smile, before taking the stairs up to the roof. I take a look at my watch, realizing we're dangerously close to dawn. After a minute, I begin to fear the worst, and can't refrain from going after them anymore. Before I'm even up there, I hear Eric's voice growling in the receding darkness:

"- I can't accept this.

\- Promise me you'll take care of your sist-

\- This is insanity!

\- Our existence is insanity. We don't belong here-

\- But we _are_ here!

\- It's not right. We're not right.

\- You taught me there is no right or wrong. Only survival or death.

\- I taught you a lie, as it turns out…

\- I will keep you alive by force!"

At that point, there is no shadow of doubt in Godric's intentions, and I shudder. I rack my brain, looking for something that'll persuade him to change his mind, when he answers his progeny:

"Even if you could, why would you be so cruel?"

Eric crumbles before my eyes. In the light of daybreak, I see the blood streaming on his cheeks. Their conversation switches to a language I can't understand, though their emotions are transparent. Eric's voice breaks as he falls to his knees and weeps. My whole body trembles; I wish I could run to him. But I'm like thunderstruck.

"Father. Brother. Son. Let me go."

The serenity in his tone brings a faint smile to my horrified features. He is not conflicted or impulsive; he is not just blaming himself for what happened tonight. He is confident, at peace. And, for a second, the three of us are. But my own quietude is short-lived, when Eric finally raises his head and answers:

"Then I won't let you die alone."

My heart sinks to my stomach. Paralyzed, I can't think, nor understand why I feel so distressed.

"Yes, you will."

The clarity of this statement destroys any glimmer of hope in Eric, while I finally let my tears flow freely.

"As your maker, I command you."

They share a silent moment that only them can understand. I feel that, beyond commanding, Godric is releasing his progeny from the responsibility of saving him. And Eric eventually looks him the eyes with a slight smile. I don't know if there is a flicker of gratitude, or if it's only intimacy between them.

The sunlight is on the verge of crossing the horizon; I begin to fear for Eric's life if he trails any longer. But without another word, he gets on his feet, towering above the younger-looking vampire, hesitates for another second, then finally turns his back and leave.

He stops for another second when he discovers me standing here. He was so enthralled by his own pain, he didn't even sense my presence. Godric, of course, is not surprised. After a glint of humiliation pass through Eric's eyes, I see him decide that he doesn't care. As he gets around me to reach the stairs, the back of his hand brushes mine. As I did earlier. However, for the moment, my attention remains on the one person left out there. The morning is settling and there is but a few seconds before the first rays of sun rise between the buildings and hit us directly.

"- Do hunters believe in god?

\- They don't. But they believe that you can be at peace, afterwards. When the fight ends.

\- So, maybe there is such peace for vampires also.

\- You know, wishes are powerful things. Especially in the after-life. You can wish for what you want out there…"

 _I know, when I wished for a miracle, the evening before, you're the one who appeared to me._

"- I wish I could be forgiven.

\- You already are."

He smiles sweetly, but he doesn't believe me.

"And I wish you would care for him. Eric."

I chuckle. I did not expect that.

"- I'm not sure. You know how he is.

\- I can take the blame for that too.

\- I don't know. Eric's pretty much himself."

I had felt his human life and could tell; he may have been even worse before…

The sun finally lets us see his first light, and before I can stop them, tears are flowing down my cheeks again.

"- Are you afraid?

\- No. I'm full of joy!

\- Well, I'm afraid for you…"

I wish I could take his hand, but his skin is already fuming. It won't be long before he burns.

"A hunter with me at the end. And hunter's tears. Two thousand years, and I can still be surprised."

I want to yell to him: _that's the reason why you shouldn't do this_! I want to beg him. But if his own progeny couldn't convince him, how could I?

Before his clothes could catch on fire, he hands me his jacket. Then gestures me to step back. As he walks toward the sun, I breathe in his scent in the fabric. All the violence, the cruelty, is fading away. Only remains tranquility. Simple pleasures. And the bonds he created with his children. His ashes fly away in the morning breeze.


	10. Episode 204: Like a God on All Fours

**Episode 204: Like a God on All Fours**

The darkness of the hallway, after watching the sun rise high in the clear sky, makes me a bit dizzy. I don't know where I'm going; I can't think straight after what just happened. I never imagined I could feel so devastated about the disappearance of anyone I had just met, let alone a vampire. I almost died several times last night; I killed a fellow hunter. Those are the things I should be upset about. Yet, I'm crying about the very thing I was taught to enjoy. So, I'm walking aimlessly, trying to figure out where I stand.

But, when my feet stop, I recognize the number on the door. Eric's room. Probably because what I truly can't stop thinking about is the amount of suffering I felt in him on that rooftop. I raise my hand to knock, though let it fall before I do. Once again, I can't make up my mind. It's late in the morning now, and he deserves a quiet rest. I stick my hands in my pockets to prevent myself from doing anything stupid. But, in there, I find two cards. The one Sookie gave me of her room. And the one she handed me, two days ago, when we first checked in. The coincidence would be weird if those weren't the only pants I had left. So now, I'm fiddling with the key to his door. In desperation, I let my forehead rest on the wood.

That's when I distinctly hear a loud crack coming from inside. Without further hesitation, I slip the keycard in the lock.

* * *

He suddenly turned to see her enter. His eyes wild with fury and his fists clenched tight. The room was in ruin. Lamps were knocked over, drapes were shredded, mirrors were shattered, and the bed was upside down. Eric was standing bare-chested, his shirt torn on the floor, a chair in his hand. Lines of blood were falling from his eyes and on his torso. But also from his ears, because of how advanced the day already was. She quickly closed the door behind her. He looked so lost; she couldn't let anyone see him like that. Part of her wished Pam was here. She surely would have known what to do. Or would she? This situation was unprecedented. And nothing anyone could do would be enough.

She fumbled for the right words:

"I'm so sorry."

It felt so weak. The chair went crashing against the wall. He let out a roar that made the whole building quake on its foundations. However, overcoming her fear, she took a step forward, then tentatively put a hand on his arm to try and calm him down.

"He didn't suffer."

Eric looked at her, dumbfounded. As if the realization, the reality of it all, only now came crashing down on his shoulder. She was holding Godric's jacket. His rage immediately subsided and, with it, all his strength forsook him. He collapsed on his knees before her. As he started to sob, her heart broke all over again, and she slipped both her hands in his hair in a motherly embrace. Without any resistance, he hugged her back, his head finding her stomach and pressing against it. She grabbed his shoulders to hug him closer, and tried to lower herself to his level. But he wouldn't let go. So, after a while, she let herself descend to the floor, where she could abandon herself to the embrace. Now both lying on the carpet, he softly lifted her shirt to bury his nose in her bellybutton. She smiled sweetly, clutching his shoulder with one hand, and caressing his hair with the other. Within minutes, they both fell asleep, there on the rug.

* * *

I wake up late in the day, and Eric is still resting. He feels cold and dead in my arms. And for a second, his bloody form sparks a panic, that I quickly get in check. I wiggle out of his embrace, though, so I can stand up. Lying there, he doesn't seem as tall as he really is. He looks more like a boy curled up on the floor. An awful voice is whispering in my head that no hunter ever had such a clean chance, especially seeing how old he is. I smile and tuck a few strands of hair behind his ear. Then, I absentmindedly try to wipe his red tears, though I only manage to smear them on his cheeks. I wipe my fingers on my jeans before I figure it's going to stain. Then, I realize my shirt is already soaking red. I sigh and head for the shower.

When I come out, having nothing to change into, I dress in one of the fluffy hotel robes. Then, hearing my stomach growling, I sneak in the little fridge for some nuts and a bar of chocolate. I can't call room service in there – they would freak out! –, but I don't want to leave him alone either. So, I'll survive on snacks. I then pace around the room, straighten up what I can and sit cross-legged next to him. I can't believe I'm thinking dumb things like 'I'd rather watch his sleeping face than TV'. I don't even care what they're saying about last night on the news. I already know they'll miss the most important event. The most important loss.

He opens his eyes before the sun is set. I don't know since when he was awake, but he knew I was here, because he is looking right at me. His expression completely neutral. I can't even sense in his muscles what is intentions could be. He is just looking at me.

Then, suddenly, I'm in his arms, lifted up the floor, and he sits me on the dresser. I don't know how he can move so fast while also treating me with delicacy. I don't say anything, though, not knowing what to expect next. I want to be there for him, as far as my limit goes. Yet, I'm not sure where it would be drawn. With him, I'm never sure.

"I can still smell him inside you."

I can't believe the drops Godric gave me last night would still be perceptible in my blood. Then again, their bond is stronger than I can understand. His large hands softly brush the hair off my shoulders. Then, he caresses my jaw with his thumb, and, without letting out his fangs, he very slowly lowers his face on my clavicle, pushing away the fabric of the robe. When he deeply inhales, my arms snake on their own accord around his shoulders, and my thighs tighten around his waist. I drive my nose in his hair and, in turn, breathe him in.

* * *

She dived into the salted see immediately. Its coldness was vivifying. A shoal of fishes was swimming all around her, so close she could have caught them with her bare hands. Soon though, she had to come out of the water for air.

Eric had raised his head and was looking at her with narrow eyes. He knew what she was doing. Without a glimmer of hesitation, she lifted her fingers to his lips, sought for entrance and grazed her thumb on his teeth. He quickly understood what she meant. His fangs sprung up and she scraped her skin on their sharp end. A few drops of blood pooled on his tongue while her other fingers caressed his cheek. Then, she sunk her head in the crook of his neck and inhaled languidly.

First, they were on a wooden wharf, looking out to the North Sea. A child, waiting in anguish for his father, gone at war. Eric's embrace tensed around her and she let go of the vision, let it fade away into the past. She looked for something more cheerful. A feast. They smelled meat and alcohol. They heard drunken songs, and felt the warmth of wood fire and candlelight. There were strong men all around them, enthralled in the aftermath of victory. Beer was streaming down their beards; laughter erupted from their chest. They watched a pretty young servant come around them to refill their tankards. She smiled shyly at them. Eric smiled back against Jill's palm. Out with the feast.

He was still sucking blood out of her thumb, not letting the thin wound close. Suddenly, ocean-spray splashed their faces, and nothing on the horizon. They were sailing in the open sea. Behind them, the sails were flapping and their dragon-headed ship left a long trail behind. This was peaceful. Their father was standing next to them, the crown on his head. The men were quietly chanting; their voices blended with the whistling of the breeze. A veiled sun warmed their skins.

Eric was still breathing Godric's scent on her. His eyes were closed and his muscles relaxed. She stroked his hair while they enjoyed their illusion of carefreeness.

* * *

"Eric? Eric!"

We're both brought back to our senses by the loud pounding on the door. I don't even know for how long we were lost in that moment, or for how long Bill has been knocking.

"Go away."

Bill knows not to insist when he hears his sheriff's exasperated tone. But Sookie doesn't:

"Jill, honey, are you in there?"

I can't help but smile at her worried, motherly tone.

"- I'm alright, Sook.

\- Sam called your phone six times today. I thought it might be important! I didn't pick up, I was asleep, and I can't-

\- _Go away!_ "

Eric's roar resonates through the room.

"Alright! We're going! – Sookie doesn't even know when she should be afraid. – In fact, we're taking a plane back home, right now. We'll see you there, I guess."

After a moment of silence, we hear them walking away to the elevator. Eric doesn't move, still pressed against me, and me still sitting on the dresser. I venture:

"Maybe we should go too…"

He only sighs. Then, without looking at me, he turns away.

"I'm going to take a shower."

And the bathroom door slams.

I hesitate for a minute. Then, when I hear my stomach growling, I decide to borrow one of Eric's button-down shirt and throw on my only pair of jeans – since the other one got shredded last night, remember? I softly close the door to the room before running to the elevator; I hope to catch Sookie and Bill in the lobby, before they leave.

The moment the elevator doors open on the first floor, I realize my mistake. Instantly, every single vampire here, and as far as the bar, turns to look at me. Bill runs to me at his greatest speed and takes my arm to ask:

"- Where is Eric?

\- Upstairs.

\- You're not safe here without him or Godric."

And my weapons are still in Sookie's and his suite. Thankfully, I catch sight of Isobel who was with us during the debrief. Her too appears at my side the second she sees me.

"- Don't worry. I'm sheriff now. – She raises her voice. – And you are under my protection, like you were under Godric's."

She then pulls me apart and mutters:

"Where is Godric, by the way? I haven't seen him or Eric since yesterday."

I truly don't want to be the one that breaks the news to her. So I just shake my head as innocently as I can. Then I notice that her gaze is lowering on my thighs, and she suddenly widens her eyes.

"Whose blood is that?"

I glimpse at my jeans, only to realize that I wiped Eric's bloody tears on them this morning.

"That's nothing!"

Damn that defensive tone again. I really need to work on getting rid of that… If I survive long enough to do so.

"That's vampire blood!"

Isobel's fangs sprang up a second before every other fang in the lobby follows. Suddenly, they're all standing and approaching me with murder in their eyes. Only Bill steps back, dragging a bewildered Sookie with him. He knows he can't help me. A human with some vampire blood on their clothes would be bad enough; but a hunter? No explanation could save me right now.

"That's my blood."

The tall Viking makes his awaited entrance. He walks toward us with a nonchalant pace and his placating smirk.

"- Blood is sacred, Eric. You can't share it with a hunter!

\- I didn't. Godric did, though. To save her. Plus, she is mine. And I'm the oldest one here. So if any of you so much _thinks_ of touching her, they'll find me waiting.

\- I'm sheriff, now, Eric, you can't talk to me that way."

He looks down at her with a raised eyebrow that spells "really?". Isobel chooses to let it go; she is still a pacifist at heart. She retracts her fangs and lets go of my bruised arm.

"Where is Godric, anyway?" She asks.

Eric's smirk can't hold. He turns to me.

"- Go. Get on the plane.

\- Are you sure?"

He stares at me for a second. And so many emotions seem to pass through his eyes, that I don't know if he is angry or sad, if he wants to be rid of me or if he'll miss me.

"Go."

I can only tell the others to wait for me, and go up to their room to swiftly pack.

* * *

They got to Bon Temps after sunrise. In the van carrying Bill's coffin, Sookie was anxiously watching Jill call Sam back, for the hundredth time, in vain.

"- And he didn't leave any voicemail?

\- No.

\- Jason isn't answering his phone either. Nor Tara."

Jill was trying to find a reasonable explanation as to why they were all unreachable.

"Something's going on, Jill. I don't like it."

They both fell silent for a minute, until they noticed the 'welcome' sign at the edge of town. It was badly vandalized. But the worse was behind it. It seemed like a hurricane had devastated the street.


	11. Episode 205: Bunch of Fives in the Face

**Episode 205: A Bunch of Fives in the Face**

Pam entered her maker's office to find him at his desk. He was still dealing with the aftermath of Godric's death, the succession, his belongings, the boring paperwork brought by the Revelation. Since Eric had come back, Pam found him changed. Nothing amused him anymore, and he was even more prompt to anger than he used to be.

"- Should I open the bar tonight?

\- Of course, Pam. Why wouldn't you?

\- Maybe we could use a few day's break.

\- I don't need a break.

\- Then tell me what you need. What do you need me to do, Eric?"

He paused to look at his progeny, all too ready to snap at her. However, when he saw the genuine worry in her eyes, disguised as frustration, he decided to lay back instead.

"- You know what? I need you to bring me that new Estonian dancer of yours.

\- Do you now? – Her eyebrow raised, and her smile betrayed her delight.

\- I think I'm in dire need of a feed and a fuck.

\- She'll be right there."

Pam disappeared at her highest speed. But before she could come back, he heard someone pounding on the outside door of the bar. He walked out of his office when he smelled the delicious perfume of two young children. It had been a long time since he had seen some of those. His progeny though, was less than pleased.

"We need your help."

He recognized the man with them as Sam, Jill and Sookie's boss. He remembered vividly the only time they had met, when the man had broken a pool cue in half to make a stake.

"- And why would I help you, _shifter_? In all accounts, you haven't been a fervent defender of our cause.

\- Because you're a friend of Sookie, right? And Jill?"

That got Eric's attention. Pam, on the other end, rolled her eyes.

"I'm listening."

The children, amazed, moved to sit on one of the bar's divan.

"- Don't let them sit there! – Pam exclaimed, - they're going to put their awful smell all over.

\- Listen, there is a maenad in- – Sam started.

\- Can we see your fangs, sir?

\- Coby! I'm sorry, I had to bring them. They weren't safe in Bon Temps; nobody's safe."

Eric popped out his fangs to make the kids shut up.

"- I'm so happy I never had any of those, – Pam snarled.

\- Come on, Pam, they're funny. Like humans, but miniatures. Teacup humans. – He licked his lips.

\- Could we focus here? – Sam, getting nervous, tried to get their attention. – Sookie might get killed and-

\- If Sookie Stackhouse were in danger, Bill Compton would know.

\- He knows. He tried to bite the maenad, but he got poisoned or something. Haven't seen him since."

Eric became serious at once.

"Where is Jill?"

* * *

I fought it. I fought it with all I had. I put the barriers up, in my mind; I had drawn my weapons; I was ready for it.

When the driver had left me at my place, the town was empty. Sookie had had to make sure Bill's coffin was safely delivered to his house, before going back to hers. She was supposed to call me as soon as she got there. But she never called. When I parked my car in her alley, the sun was coming down. Her grand-mother's house was in bad shape. And the woman who lived there now, she was the weirdest, craziest thing I had ever seen. She wanted Sam for a sacrifice of sort. She wanted Sookie to be her maid of honor at a creepy wedding with a horned god. And she had the whole population of Bon Temps under some kind of spell.

They were freakishly unshackled. Everyone was running around practically naked, laughing maniacally, when they weren't plainly fucking in the garden, for everyone to see. I felt the pull on my mind too. And I knew immediately that I had to make it stop. It was stronger than everyone else's. Stronger than Sookie's telepathy, and stronger than any vampire's glamour. I had to stop the source, before it overpowered me. The source was not difficult to locate. She was vibrating like a bumblebee in the living room. However, as soon as I approached her, a huge guy punched me in the face. I'd had worse in the last few days, so I got up swiftly. Although, he was not alone. Many others attacked me suddenly, going from their dazed state to the worse violence, still laughing.

I tried to fight back. But I've only been trained to kill. And those people are Tara, Jason, Arlene, Terry. Even as they beat me to a pulp, I couldn't counter. I would have been able to run, though. If the pull hadn't been so strong. I felt a black mantel enfold my mind, and each punch tightened it around me.

It feels so cozy inside it… I finally let myself being unshackled too.

* * *

Eric landed himself in Sookie's garden to find a huge orgy taking place on her lawn. Everywhere, fires were burning through the night, and a huge woody sculpture sat in the middle. He chuckled. People, in all shapes and sizes, fucking each other in every conceivable position, if that was the work of this maenad creature, he could be on board with it. Some of them were going at it savagely too, and a lot had black eyes or broken noses to show for it. In a quiet, religious town like this one, it must have been the work of a powerful enchantress.

His smirk fell when he spotted Jill. She was caught under a naked man's body, with nothing but her panties on. He was licking her breast, drooling all over, while she was laughing and moaning. In a second, the guy was flying through the window, into the house.

"- Eric?

\- Sookie, invite me in."

She was tied up to a chair in the living room, wearing a white dress.

"Not if you're going to murder my brother!"

He looked at the man pulling himself up from the rubble, with a deformed smile and completely black eyes. Though, before he could say anything else, Jill grabbed his arm.

"Fuck me, then! I'd rather you than him anyway!"

That would almost make him laugh. However, despite how enjoyable those words were in her mouth, he couldn't deny that something was clearly wrong.

"Ravage me!"

He had longed for her to offer herself to him; now, he would rather have the blushing ingenue back. As he hesitated for a second, Sookie's brother leapt through the shattered window, onto his shoulders with a piece of broken wood in his hand. Eric shook him off in an instant, letting him tumble through the flower bed.

"- Stop! You can't blame him, Eric, he's not himself! None of them are; don't hurt them!

\- Where is the maenad?

\- I believe that's me."

A tall black-haired woman entered the room. The way she walked and talked told Eric that she was ancient. He knew he couldn't drink her blood, but that didn't mean he couldn't kill her. And he just got all the motivation he needed.

"- Sookie?

\- Eric, please come in!"

Without further ado, he entered, vampire speed, caught the woman by the neck, and tried to rip off her head. He only managed to break it, but it should have been enough. Only the maenad stood before him. While she put her neck back in place, she laughed at his face. People were gathering behind him. He tried really hard not to look at Jill specifically; the last thing he wanted was to draw attention to her.

"Come on vampire, why do you come to spoil the fun? I wish no quarrel with your kind. In fact, I want nothing to do with you!"

He suddenly felt the burn of silver on his wrist. Jill had found back her necklace. The enchantress had figured she could use her hunter skills. He pulled on the chain to set himself free, but she used his motion as momentum to throw herself at him with her wooden dagger. She was fast, but not fast enough. He caught her arm right before she could plunge the weapon into his heart, and twisted it to make her drop. The hardest thing for him was to avoid breaking it. Faster than the eye could see, he grabbed the table cloth to use it as protection, to remove the silver from his skin. Then, as she attacked again barehanded, he managed to grab both her wrists in one hand, and wrap his arm around her shoulder. With her back against his chest, one arm around her neck, he could pretend to use her as a shield, as he kept her close.

The creature was still laughing, despite the failure of her attempt.

"- Then what is it you want, maenad?

\- I want Sam Merlotte.

\- If I gave him to you, would you leave these people alone?

\- Eric, no!"

He shushed Sookie with a wave of his hand.

"If it pleases my husband. They are my tribute to him. The shifter is my sacrifice."

\- What about her? – He nodded toward the blonde still tied to the chair.

\- I would never hurt my maid of honor!"

She seemed genuinely shocked he could imply this. That's when he realized she was completely mad. But he still hadn't found a way to kill her.

"- Alright then. I will give you Sam Merlotte-

\- Eric, you can't do that! Please!

\- In 24 hours.

\- Give him to me now!

\- I'll have him in 24 hours. Play nice till then."

Without letting go of his struggling hostage, he flew away.

* * *

" _Jill, look at me. Look into my eyes."_

I see myself punch him in the face. Then the black comes back. His voice is so seducing. But so far away.

" _Jill, I know you can hear me. You're stronger than this. Fight it._ "

I love how my name rolls on his tongue. I can feel the glamour trying to reach my brain. But I've been conditioned to protect myself from it. The barriers come up by themselves.

" _You can fight this. Just follow my voice and come back to me._ "

I close myself in. So nothing comes in or out. My mind is protected by an unbreakable barrier. It's been ingrained in me by my elders as a child. We would often play this game. I don't even need to be conscious to bring them up.

Although, something is wrong. The barriers are way too close. My mind is bigger than that. I need to protect all of it, not just the core. I breathe in. And expend them. I see it. The darkness. I can repel it. My barriers as shields, I advance upon it. Slowly, strenuously. Until I claim the whole of me back.

Finally, I look upon Eric's face. He is so close. So worried.

"- You're back.

\- Where was I?"

He doesn't answer, but seems relieved. I marvel at the genuine sentiment I felt behind his words. I chuckle at his anxious eyes. He doesn't seem amused. Then, I realize my body hurts all over. And then, I realize I'm practically naked on my porch.

I push him away from me as hard as I can. Then I get back on my feet and put more distance between us. The last thing I remember is going to Sookie's house in the bright of day.

"- What happened?

\- You were under some kind of spell. I didn't do that."

He gestures to my appearance, with a shadow of his smirk for a second. I try to hide the most of me with my arms. But I believe him. I remember now, all the other people in town and their depravity.

"Did I…

\- Don't worry. I can still smell your virginity."

With that, his luscious smile is fully back. I'm torn between thanking him and slapping him. Though, truly I can't say how relieved I am. I mean, I'm traumatized enough without having to deal with that shit.

"- You saved me… But, what about everyone else?

\- I thought you might ask that. The truth is, I don't really care. But I can't seem to be able to kill this creature. That is strange. I must go, to see someone who might know how."

I want to ask him more, but I feel exhausted, wounded, and I'm pretty sure he won't answer anyway. He quickly comes closer.

"- You're hurt. Do you…want my blood?

\- I'm good. I'll heal fast enough."

I could feel the hesitation in his voice. Godric's blood, even if there's little left, is still working its magic anyway.

"Then lock yourself into the house. Enough so that even you couldn't get out. I'll come back for you tomorrow."

I barely nod. I know he's right, but I don't want to make any promise. I saw how people were in danger over there. I know I can fight it this time; I've got the tools now.

He should go, but he lingers. He gives me an unfathomable look, and I find myself blushing like an idiot. I bite my lower lip to avoid gaping too. I hate how my whole body responds to him without my consent. Though I can't bring myself to hate _him_. He lowers his head for a kiss. But stops, inches from my lips. The hem of his shirt grazing my naked clavicle. When he breathes me in, my heart skips a beat.

"And take a shower. You reek."

Then he disappears in the sky.

 _Jerk._

But still, I don't know what I've been doing all day. So, I try to smell my own scent and find nothing too wrong with it. Except, maybe, the remnant of a guy's sweat. Why the fuck do I smell like Jason?


	12. Episode 206: Six Feet Under at Dawn

**Episode 206: Six Feet Under at Dawn**

"-Your Majesty.

\- Sheriff Northman! To what do I how the pleasure?"

Eric bowed before her in her 'day' room, that looked like an outside pool. This queen missed the sunshine so much, she would do anything to feel like a human. Even fool herself.

"My queen, I come to you for advice on how to kill a creature named-"

She had sunk her teeth in the femoral artery of a young looking blonde girl. He swallowed hard. He couldn't remember the last time he had properly fed. Since what had happened to Godric, he hadn't taken care of himself that much. He could only think of a thumb, giving few drops at a time of fiery blood and old memories.

The queen usually offered refreshments when she received her subject. Although, this time she didn't. Eric supposed that she had perceived his hunger and would rather play with him. If he had been able to remain bored and uninterested, she would have forced a human on him. He had to recover his old self, uncaring; he was becoming too sentimental, and it was showing.

"- Go on!

\- A maenad, your Majesty. One of the vampires in my area got poisoned by her blood, and strangely I couldn't manage to rip her head off.

\- Don't worry about your underling, if he's been smart enough to go to ground, he'll heal soon. Why would you worry about those ridiculous creatures, anyway? They have no interest for us, nor us for them. Let her be, she'll soon be on her way."

He pondered this for a moment. He could have let it go. He didn't care about Sam Merlotte, nor anyone in this godforsaken shithole. Sookie might be a small loss, but Jill was already safe. So, why couldn't he bring himself to forget about all this?

"- I fear this has become a matter of pride for me. She defied me; I can't let this go unpunished.

\- Like you let that little hunter of yours unpunished?"

He froze. She laughed:

"- You sincerely thought I wouldn't find out about this?

\- I haven't tried to hide it. I've been pretty public about the fact that she is _mine_."

He had to exert all his self-control not to let his fangs out.

"I can understand Compton's obsession with his little play thing; that one is just lovely. But a hunter, Northman? Don't you find that disgusting?"

Strangely no, he didn't. In truth, he also understood Bill's attraction for Sookie. She smelled like candy and a sunny meadow. But Jill was something else. Jill smelled like fire, black coffee, red pepper, and the wild fucking jungle. He had always enjoyed hunter's blood; though he had thought it was the pleasure of murdering them. He had debated for a while about killing her too; then he had had his fun playing around. But now, he was crossing a line he hadn't crossed in over a century.

Before he had turned Pam, he had felt something like that. She had impressed him; showed to him he could still have some kind of feelings for humans. But Pam wasn't a member of a clan bred and trained to murder his own. He had never been conflicted about his role in her life, nor hers in his. In fact, he had never been this conflicted in his long-lasting life. He had always known where he stood, even when he had been wrong – although he would never admit that. If she enticed him so much, he should have possessed her, then dropped her, like anyone else, the very first night they'd met. Because now, his attraction had grown into something he couldn't seem to shake.

"- She amuses me, that's all. She wouldn't be a threat even if she tried. – He lied. – Now, if you'll excuse me, your Majesty, I'll find a way to dispose of the creature myself.

\- Oh come on, sheriff, don't sulk! I'll tell you everything I know. But I want to meet your little toy, soon."

He only bowed, tight lips on that promise.

* * *

After taking a shower, trying to sleep, and spending half the day pacing in my one room house, I took upon myself to dislodge the nails I had hammered in the planks, blocking the door. The sun was already coming down anyway, and I couldn't sit there while something was hurting the people I cared about.

I'm remaining hidden, though, this time. But I'm glad I was there to prevent Terry from putting a bullet in his laughing cousin's head. I also stopped some strangers that were punching each other so hard that one of them had no teeth left. I stay in and out of the bushes, cloaked in darkness, circling the house, making sure that no one dies until Eric comes back with a solution.

"Maenad! I come with your sacrifice!"

Eric is here. But Eric is dragging Sam by the collar to the house. Maryann – as they all call her – steps out with the brightest smile.

"Just in time for the wedding! Thank you, vampire, you shall be rewarded for your benevolence!"

I try to stop him before he throws Sam to the ground in front of the creature, and the others swoop down on him.

"Eric, no!"

In less than an instant, Eric turns around and has me on my back, thirty feet from there. My breath is taken away by the impact and his hand is on my throat.

"Shut up."

I want to struggle; I could use my chain on him; then I realize that is hand doesn't tighten. He's only keeping me on the ground, with no intention to hurt me.

"Eric, I don't want to be saved if it means sacrificing my friends!"

I don't think I can make him understand that. Or if he'd care. But then, he lowers his face closer, keeping his eyes locked into mine, and whispers:

"- Could you trust me?

\- Yes."

I didn't even think about it. My mouth answered on its own. I don't know why; I even know I shouldn't, but it's true. I do.

"Then stay down."

So, I stay down, in the dark, while Sam gets a knife plunged into his heart. My eyes are crying, my whole body's trembling, but I stay down. Suddenly, I see Sookie wreaking havoc on the wedding, shattering the huge sculpture before running my way. I roll into the nearest copse. When Sookie passes by me, I grab her arm and pulls her into the darkness with me. She swallows a shriek.

"Come!"

I can run way faster than she can, so I pull her with me, deep into the forest.

"- What's the plan? – I ask breathless.

\- I don't know, but we've got to hide!

\- Up here!"

I help her up a tree, as fast as we can. The maenad isn't far; we can hear her furious call. But she can't find us, and she thankfully doesn't use her power, since Sookie is immune and she doesn't know I'm there.

Then suddenly, a huge horned beast appears in the forest. It walks towards Maryann with a magnificence I've never seen. She's ecstatic. It's her beloved husband, finally here to take her with him. Then, out of nowhere, the beast thrusts its horn into her stomach. Though, instead of fighting it, the maenad laughs in delight and accepts her fate. In minutes, she's nothing but ashes anymore. Then, the beast shrinks back to Sam's shape, before our bewildered eyes.

We both run to him for a hug.

"- How?

\- Eric's blood!" He pants with a laugh.

I understand how he feels. He's obviously relieved this is over, as we are, but he must also feel so powerful, with ancient vampire blood running in his veins. While saying that, he points into the darkness of the woods where he comes from. So, as he and Sookie walk back to the house, I go find the salutary vampire.

He's sitting against a tree trunk, paler than I've ever seen.

"Eric?"

When he doesn't answer nor get up, I run to his side.

"- What's wrong?

\- That fucking shifter was practically dead. I had to give him that much blood, so he could turn into something believable."

His voice is even lower than usual, though he adds:

"- I'll be fine, don't worry.

\- I know you'll be fine."

It's his turn to laugh at my concern. One of his hands clumsily raises to my face, and strokes my cheek in a tender, uncharacteristic way.

I can't take it. I have to stop my brain from spinning and finding ways to change my mind. Without wasting anymore second, I roll up my sleeve and remove the mechanism that holds my silver chain there. I then present my wrist to his mouth.

"Go ahead."

He tears his eyes away from my pulse to look at me. He raises an eyebrow that asks ' _Are you sure?_ '; and I only nod, with nothing but certainty in my eyes, ' _Of course I am_.'

I don't have to say it twice. Without any more hesitation, he sinks his fangs into my wrist and sucks the blood out. I've been bitten before. I've felt worse pain. But that doesn't mean it's pleasant… At first. I have no idea why blood leaving my body progressively feels this restful. And the feeling of his cold lips on my skin is elating. I rest my forehead on his shoulder when I hear him moan in pleasure. This is way too good; that's when the world starts spinning.

"Eric, ease up."

My voice is only a murmur, but he stops at once. He only licks the blood on my arm and the cold of his tongue sends shivers to my very core. The wound closes almost instantly. It's going to leave a scar, but I don't care anymore.

"Thank-"

* * *

He got interrupted by Sookie's scream.

" _Eric!_ "

He didn't stir, though, only sighed. He still stared at Jill, until she got up to signal Sookie they were there.

"It's Bill! I found him! He doesn't seem right!"

He got on his feet reluctantly, to tend to his underling. Bill was still throwing up a black substance, unable to speak or stand.

"- I guess I should take him to see someone.

\- I want to come! – Sookie was so worried she could barely talk.

\- I'm not carrying you both. Meet us at Fangtasia."

With a last look toward Jill, he put Bill on his shoulder, as if he didn't weight a thing, then flew away. Sookie was already running to her car.

"Are you coming?"

Jill looked around towards the house, to find everyone else confused and scared. She may have lost an afternoon the day before, but these people had lost days.

"- No, I have to stay and help everyone home.

\- I'm sorry.

\- Don't be, go!"

Sookie drove as fast as she could to Shreveport. She was feeling guilty about leaving all the people she cared about in this state, but she had to tend to the most urgent. When she finally arrived at the bar, after what felt like an eternity, she ran inside to find Eric and Pam, watching a small woman examining Bill. He was almost unconscious.

"- I don't know what he ingested, but it's rotting.

\- Isn't there anything you can do?

\- Calm down, miss, he just needs a gastric lavage."

Pam and Eric couldn't resist a laugh.

"How human of him."

Eric smiled at his child's coldness. He kissed her forehead before turning away.

"Well, since my presence is no longer required, I have other matters I need to tend to."

He winked at his progeny; she was the one who had been telling him he needed to get laid, these past few days. Now he knew he couldn't resist any longer.

* * *

I rest my elbows on my porch's railing, finally letting out a breath. Everyone has got home safe to their starving kids. I bandaged a few cuts, but Jason and Sheriff Bellefleur are driving the most injured to the hospital. Sam is bringing Arlene's kids back to her place. Tara and that huge boyfriend of hers are staying at Sookie's house with the intent of cleaning it up for her. No one can remember what happened for the last few days, but they probably haven't been sleeping, because every single person couldn't wait to go back to their bed.

I'm so happy with how well it turned out, I crack open a celebratory beer I found in someone's cooler, while I watch the lights in all my neighbors' house go out one by one. The main street, where I live, is still in shambles, but that's a problem for tomorrow. I'm finally ready to go to bed too, when he lands on my porch. He's wearing a black shirt and a grey suit, and he lazily brushes back his hair with his hand. Without saying a word, he looks at me, all of me, and licks his lips. The air leaves my lungs and won't return.

* * *

As he took a step toward her, she pulled at his shirt. They had kissed before, but this time, electricity was coursing through them. Probably because she had made up her mind. Actually, he had felt like she had decided, the moment he had asked if she could trust him. He had seen in her eyes – not surrender, as he had expected – absolute confidence. To be honest, he didn't know how she could trust him; he was anything but trustworthy. For as far as he could remember, he had only ever acted in his own interest. However, he wouldn't be the one to tell her she was wrong. Right now, all he wanted was to dive into it, and, for an instant, be the one she thought he was.

Her hands in his hair felt wonderful. He cupped her jaw, wanting to deepen the kiss, battling her tongue with his own. But she pushed him back softly. Before he could say anything, she undid the lock of her necklace, and let the chain fall on the floor. So then, he wrapped his arm around her waist, to perch her up onto the railing. There he could trail down kisses on her neck to reach her throbbing pulse. Without letting his fangs out, he licked it, sucked it, and blew on it, until he heard her moan in pleasure. That's when he pressed her against him, so she could feel the effect she had on him too. His hands were roaming on her shirt, finding the underside of her breast, and, unable to restrain a smile, he just passed the hem of his thumb over her nipples. She tensed immediately and tightened her knees against his hips, effectively bringing him closer. Both her hands went to the sides of his face, and she kissed his temple, his eyelid, his cheek, all the way to his lips again. But he backed away slightly, just to admire her black irises, already veiled with lust and heavy with pleasure. Her cheeks were blushing red, and her hand played gently with a strand of his hair. How could she look so innocent and naughty at the same time?

He had wanted to smirk and tease her somehow, but now, he couldn't. He had to have her. Swiftly, he gathered her in his arms again and moved to the door.

"Invite me in."

For a moment, he thought she was hesitating, and he had her pressed on the door, rubbing himself lazily against her to make his point.

"If you don't, I'll have to fuck you right here on the porch. It may be calm right now, but by the time I'm finished with you, it will be a busy street."

She chuckled, and still took the time to slowly come closer, grazing her lips on his cheek, to whisper in his ear.

"Please, come in."

The plea, combined with her panting tickling his skin, almost had him gasp for air he didn't need. He carried her inside without wasting any more time.

The one room house, in addition to being tiny, felt completely empty. There was only a mattress on the floor, one dresser, and a few anatomy posters on the wall. Books were lying everywhere on the wood floor. Only a counter separated the main room from a small scarcely furnished kitchen, and one door led to the bathroom. Eric suspected it was only an old shed the neighbors had fixed up and sold with a profit. It was worse than a college dormitory, and, for a second, he wondered how he could have gone for someone so young. He laid her down on the mattress and straightened up to look at her.

"- How long have you been living here?

\- Since I was thirteen… I had to lie and hire someone to sign the acquisition in my name. But I couldn't live somewhere that wasn't mine.

\- Smart kid."

He observed her for another moment, as she eyed him back, searching for something in his feature, though he did not know what. He could still discern what was left of purple bruises on her temple and cheekbone. He was amazed at her surviving skills. Evidently, she had sometimes behaved recklessly, but she had always found a way to stay alive; she had managed to gain his trust too. And that's what had led them to where they were now.

He lunged for another kiss, and as he laid upon her, his fangs came out at once. He then went back to kissing her neck, and felt her tense as he reached her throat. He lightly scratched her skin without piercing it. Then descended to her clavicle, and tugged on her shirt to lay kisses on her chest. When his cold hand found the lower edge of her top, so he could travel back up directly against her skin, he felt her push off his jacket. He obliged in an instant, as she was already tugging at the rim of his own shirt, to let it out of his pants. She was not backing out; she was going with it. They exchanged a smile.

"- Do you like that top? – He growled.

\- I don't care."

He ripped the buttons off it without a second thought. That revealed the mechanisms she wore on both forearms, ready to release her weapons. His grunt was enough to signify that he wanted those off; though she wore a defiant look while she took her time unlocking them. But oh, he knew how to wipe off the thin smile creeping on her lips. He brusquely pushed the weaponry off the bed.

She wore a nice little black bra, and she looked delicious in it, but he got rid of it too, faster than she could see. Blushing, she, in turn, tugged on his shirt to pass it over his head. In no time, he was pressing his cold white skin against her darker warm one, relishing in the feeling and kissing her shoulder, her jaw, her cheek. When he realized she had buried her nose in the crook of his neck, breathing him in, he snaked a hand in her hair, and pulled her head back.

"Don't. Stay here."

Her misted eyes found his and she nodded. After a peck on the lips, he lowered himself back to her body, kissed the side of her breast, and found the button of her jeans. He then slithered his hand inside to caress her panties, while his fangs encircled her nipple and his tongue slipped out. Soon, her hips were bucking against his arm. While he licked both her nipples in turn, massaging her other breast with his free hand, his fingers found her entrance and gently slid in and out, taking their time to rub and explore all its surrounding. It was piping hot and wet and soft under his touch. He couldn't resist sucking harder on her nipple, while the bulge in his pants was growing impatient. Her hands were messily tugging his hair or scratching his back. And he wouldn't stop until he heard her cry out in a complete and perfect loss of control.

Her body fell back limp on the sheets. He watched her with glee, as she recovered from her first orgasm. Her heart was racing in her chest. She looked confused and shocked. He decided he liked it that way. He waited until she had found her way back to reality, to lick her wetness on his fingers. Though, even if her eyes widened, he was the one caught by surprise by her taste. As her blood had, she tasted like nothing ever before. His tongue tingled as his hunger deepened.

A second later, she was still laying with her back on the mattress, but her pants were gone. And Eric had taken position on the floor, by her feet. He was trailing kisses up the inside of her thighs now, as she propped herself on her elbows, bewildered.

"What are you-"

She was cut off by a kiss on her damp panties. Slowly, gradually he took them off, down her legs, without breaking eye contact. He was the expert, so she wouldn't challenge him, but she wondered why his own pants were still on. Then, he sunk his head between her thighs and she moaned his name so loudly, she couldn't believe such a sound could come out of her. Both his fangs were pressed against her labia, and his cold tongue darted around in turns at his vampire speed, then languorously inside, not missing anything. And again. Fast, then slow. And again. Slow, then fast. Her mind couldn't begin to comprehend what was happening to her. She was seeing black dots, and she felt like she might lose consciousness any moment. But she didn't, because her body started to jerk uncontrollably has she felt another explosion inside her lower self.

He had to pin her down with one arm above her hips, and one around her ass, to make sure she didn't hurt herself against his fangs. Her fists were tugging on the sheet so hard he distinctly heard them being torn. Then, she cried so loudly, there was no way the whole neighborhood hadn't awaken with a start. Once again, she fell back, but her body still jolted every few seconds; the aftermath of this orgasm persisted, as if it was never going to end.

He straightened up, crawling back to her side, and as he chuckled proudly, watching her panting form, he discovered two things. The first one was that he wasn't tired of it yet. And the second one was that he would never get tired of it. He was already imagining a thousand ways to make her come like this, to make her scream his name and beg him for more. As she would gain more experience, and confidence, he would find new ways to teach her, and explore with her new territories he thought he had exhausted long ago. At one point, he had thought he only needed to get it out of his system, so he could forget all about her, but now, he knew this was only the beginning.

He realized that she was watching him, and she chuckled at the seriousness of his expression. She then reached for his nape and pulled him into a tender kiss. Their tongues caressed each other gently, before he nipped at her lower lip. Her hands descended to the hem of his pants, finding the button with a quiver. Hesitating, she brushed his front with her hand, sending sparks up his spine. He stood up. Watching every subtle reaction of her body, he unbuckled his belt, then took off his pants, finally his boxers, leisurely. He could see the apprehension in her roaming eyes, the appreciation in her bitten lips, the anticipation of her shivering body. He swooped down on her and relished in the sudden intake of breath he caused, and the feeling of her heart beating against his chest. But then, again, he slowed everything down.

She was more than ready; he had made sure of that. Plus, he had enough experience to know how to proceed without hurting her. When she anxiously closed her eyes, he grabbed her jaw delicately, to force her to look at him.

"Stay with me."

Once again, she nodded, gladly accepting his pace. Her warm hands were on his hips, gently caressing his sides, almost tickling him, and he smiled as he kissed her again. His tip entered her unhurriedly, just until he felt a resistance. Then he pulled back without completely withdrawing from her. He kept kissing her, while his thumb grazed her nipple, and he pushed in again, a little further. Almost torturously lazy, his rhythm kept going, in and out, each time a little further, receding and changing his angle slightly when he felt her tense.

He had not done this so slowly since…ever. He thought he had experienced it all, but the bundle of warmth growing steadily in his stomach was entirely new. He craved for a faster pace; damn, he craved to ravage her against a wall. But he forced this languor on himself, just as much attentive to her body's responses as to his own. Then, he heard her whimper. He didn't want to say it, but the words escaped his mouth before he could stop them:

"Do you want me to stop?"

At that point he had decelerated so much, he was practically still. He had been relishing in the feeling of her oh-so-narrow warmth, and the kisses she laid on his clavicle.

"Don't. Ever."

Her legs had moved up on their own accord, and went to wrap around his hips. He was now buried so deep inside of her he didn't want to leave. But her words sparked him back into action.

A self-satisfied smirk crawled on his face, while steadily, he increased their rhythm, as he could now feel her move with him. Faster and faster he went, making her moan with each thrust. He felt it grow inside her; he felt her fight it, smother it so it wouldn't come out. So he slightly adjusted his angle to reach places he hadn't touched yet. That sent her over the edge. He didn't slow down, pounding now, as every muscle she had tightened up around him, then trembled as the earthquake overcame her. He was watching her in delight, when his own warmth exploded without warning. He had to close his eyes as he lost control of his own body for a moment. He felt the electricity run through him from the tip of his toes to the top of his head. Finally, he collapsed on her with a loud growl he couldn't repress.

He quickly regained his composure, though, as he straightened up on his elbows above her. As she looked at him, she was panting and laughing, in awe of what had happened. He searched for a sarcastic comment to break this excess of intimacy. He had to let her know he had had complete control over their experience. However, he couldn't find anything to say. Her laugh even made him chuckle. He was still inside of her, and could feel the vibration conveyed into him. Damn, he wanted to bite her jaw and start thrusting again without waiting. But a new heat on his back had to make him pause.

That's when they both realized at the same time, that the house was bathed in light. It was already daybreak and the sun would rise any minute. They both jumped up, and Jill grabbed her blanket to cover his frame. He laughed.

"- You don't have a cave or a basement, do you?

\- No, I don't!"

She was way more alarmed than he was, and as she began to pace, he grabbed her chin and her attention.

"-Where is the cemetery?

\- About a mile this way. – She pointed. – Go!"

He placed a light kiss on her lips, pleased by her anxiousness, and letting the moment stretch as long as he could. Then, he looked her in the eyes for another second, searching for a promise he couldn't ask, before disappearing through the door.

She collapsed back on her mattress and let out a long breath. Her body was still prickling all over; she had to close her eyes to gather herself, unable to think clearly yet. Before she could, though, she had fallen fast asleep, the first rays of sunshine warming up her naked form through the window.

* * *

 _x_

 ** _End of Season 02_**

 _x_

* * *

Season 03 _is already posted, albeit it separately, along with season 04 (that will also have an end of its own)._

 _I felt like it was a good place to pause the story, and I wanted this one to be marked as complete, so people know they can choose to stop now, or go on._

 _For those who enjoyed it, you can continue the story right now! Just look for_ Hunters & Preys S03-S04.

 _Please review , so I have an idea about what you're thinking of it all :)_


End file.
